What should have happened when Adam came to stay
by chartreuseian
Summary: The cockroach has emerged and it means some changes for everyone's favourite couple... Part 7 of the slightly less neglected 'Should Have' series and rewrites of For King and Country through to Pax Romana.
1. For King and Country I

**I promised this would be up before the end of the month and it is! Go me! **

**So, this next bit will be a sort of 'stolen moments' group from For King and Country, Vigilante, Hollow Men and Pax Romana. I've got the FKAC ones almost finalised so updates should be frequent to start with. Each moment will flow on and impact the one that follows it with the big 'should have' coming towards the end of the arc. Not sure what that is yet because it's been so long since I watched these episodes but I'm sure we'll come up with something Teslen-y enough for everyone's tastes. **

**xx**

* * *

"You're hurt," he said again, his voice softer this time. His grip on her wrist loosened and he stepped towards her, eyes dark with concern as he peered down at her. Not taking his eyes from hers, he raised a hand, brushing a wet strand from her forehead so carefully that part of Helen wanted nothing more than to lurch forwards and sink into his embrace. It wasn't even remotely sensible considering the fact that they were only just getting back to being true friends but there was such emotion in his eyes that she had to fight the urge to just sink into it and let him soothe the aches and pains.

Her rational mind reminded her that this was Tesla, the man who abhorred skin to skin contact, the man who wouldn't know how to soothe a minor scrape let alone the persistent throbbing of her whole body. He cared for her, she reminded herself. He cared for her but he was not her lover and would not tenderly fix her wounds.

She tried to pull away and follow the gurney Will was steering down the hall but Nikola followed her, his hands closing around her shoulders with the utmost care.

"Let me help you," he said, his voice so soft she barely heard it. Before she could process the strange words, his hand was cupping her cheek, a thumb brushing across the wounds before his brow furrowed.

"Nikola," she started, trying to pull away.

"What did that little cockroach do to you?" he asked in a growl, eyes darkening. For a brief moment she wondered if his inner vampire would surface before the memory of his mortal state ran through her head.

"I'm fine. It's just a few cuts," she tried, brushing him off but Nikola was determined, grabbing her by the waist and hauling her back into the elevator. The doors slid shut and he hit the emergency stop, leaving Helen gaping at him furiously.

"Nik-."

"What did he do Helen?" he asked again, hands on hips as he gave her a glare that reminded Helen of James when he knew she was lying.

"Nikola let me out of here right this instant!"

"Tell me."

"if you don't, so help me God I will make you pay."

"Tell. Me."

"I have a job to do Nikola," she began, well aware she was too tired to be launching into a proper rant. "I need to make sure Adam lives so that we can figure out exactly wha-"

She noted the exasperation on his face and fully expected a snarky reply but the soft press of his lips on hers as he cupped her cheeks had not been even remotely on the list of expected reactions.

He was so gentle with the way he held her, even his lips crushed against hers managed to be sweet and caring.

Helen was stumped, absolutely frozen by the way his lips felt, the way his long fingers brushed oh so softly against the shell of her ear. She couldn't move or breath or do anything except close her eyes in complete surrender. Nothing in the world could penetrate the haze that had taken over her brain, he was all she could recognise beyond her own body.

Slowly he pulled back, brushing his lips against hers one last time in a fleeting but chaste kiss. His forehead dropped against hers but he didn't release her cheeks.

"Sorry," he mumbled, voice low and rough. "I just... You're hot when you rant at me like that."

The bolt of lust that his words sent through her body shocked her from the sleepy, sweet mindset she'd drowned in during his kiss, allowing her to shove at his shoulders roughly.

She tried her best to glare at him as she reached for the buttons but the shame in his eyes made her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest. There was lust there too, completely undisguised but beyond that his disappointment in his own actions was clear.

As the doors slid back open, Helen cleared her throat and tried not to wobble a she strode down the corridor. Darting her tongue out to wet her lips, she tasted the last remnants of his kiss and had to fight a shiver, reminding herself she had bigger problems to deal with than the overwhelming need tear Nikola's clothing off. Well, for now, anyway.


	2. For King and Country II

**Sorry about the delay in posting this. I was banned from the site for a few days so even though I was ready, it wouldn't let me update. I think someone reported one of my stories for having a non-G rated summary. Anyway, the story If I Lose You has been taken down but I shall rework and then repost it. I'm a little crushed that it's gone but hey, what's a girl to do?**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed chapter one. This one is slightly longer and picks up when Helen is asking Nikola for Druitt's location. It's a bit... dubious and rather dark, even for these two so I'm interested in feedback. Second part is when she is in Cambodia with Druitt. **

**xx**

* * *

"Nikola!" she barked, her eyes harsh as she glared at him across her desk.

Nikola pulled a face, he couldn't help it. Druitt still had it in him to run him through with his fist if he so chose and Nikola knew, should the homicidal maniac do so, he'd not fare nearly so well. Last time it had damn near killed him, leaving him in a state of semi consciousness for weeks. It had taken nearly two months for him to be able to stand properly and move about and that was _with_ the aid of the two tree stump vampires that had managed to survive. It had been a pitiful existence to say the least and now, without tree stumps or the ability to heal it was not a desirable future.

But the look in her eye was just as frightening. It spoke of running him through with even less pleasant things. That was the one upside with old Johnny, when he wanted to kill you it was quick. With Helen? Well, that would be a whole different kind of torture.

Perhaps he could talk her out of going?

"Cambodia?" he said uncertainly, the word just barely making it out.

A small smile of victory appeared on her lips at the word before she was glaring at him again. If only he hadn't kissed her, he thought angrily. Then she'd not be half as mad.

Quickly she sorted through a few pieces of paper on her desk, checked something on her computer screen and turned, making to walk around the desk, past Nikola and to the door.

But Nikola wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, swinging her to face him. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Nikola had to fight the urge to swallow.

"You can't go," he said, knowing the words were futile. "John... He's..."

"I'm going Nikola," she spat, trying to jerk free but he held fast.

"What? So he can kill you or break your heart again?"

The words were out before he even knew it and her eyes went wide. Never had they spoken about John or what he did, not candidly and he was already regretting it. His mind flashed through a hundred different excuses, things he could say, should say to make it better but none of them would come out.

Helen was just staring at him, eyes wide and unfocused. Her mouth was a little slack with surprise and once again Nikola was overcome with the urge to kiss her. The only reason he didn't was because he too was frozen with shock.

Then her eyes darted to his lips, as if reading his mind and he snapped out of it, lurching forward until their lips met sloppily. She kissed him back for all of a second, lighting Nikola's entire being on fire before she pulled back with a tiny squeak, shoving him away. This time Nikola moved, stumbling back a step as his cheeks began to burn.

What was it with him today? Every time he saw her it was like he was a school boy again, sneaking glances at the hot girl who for some unknown reason was actually talking to him. And he couldn't help but kiss her. It was an urge he'd been fighting for years, one he only occasionally gave into but today it seemed everything was worse than before.

Perhaps it was the past few weeks, he reasoned. Perhaps it was because he'd spent proper time with her, just talking and drinking and working and... _being_. It was something they'd had much of a chance to do for a great many years and Nikola now couldn't figure out why he'd gone so long without it.

"How dare you," she breathed, breaking him from his embarrassed reverie. Her eyes flashed once more and he watched as she tensed, prepared to bring an arm up to strike him.

He caught her hand just in time, lowering it gently before opening his mouth and preparing to make an apology he didn't really want to give.

"How dare you," she said again, her voice rising as she cut him off. "Is this just a game to you? Is that why you don't want me to go save John? He sick Nikola, he needs our help and he is the only one who can explain why Adam is still alive! I cannot believe you are once again letting your male pride get in the way of doing the right thing. I am not yours, not in any way shape or form and never, ever will be!"

With the last word she jerked free and turned, striding towards the door. Nikola was hot on her tail, embarrassment quickly turning into anger, red hot anger at her words.

She was just about to reach the door when he caught her, grabbing her shoulder and roughly shoving her against the wall right next to the door. She yelped once more, fear flashing through those beautiful blue eyes of hers but Nikola was beyond caring.

"Is that what you think of me?" he spat, pinning her to the wall with his body weight. "Do you really think I'm only here to get into your pants? That I only want _this_?"

He emphasised the last word by dragging one hand down to her chest, squeezing her breast roughly through the fabric of her top.

She gasped but he didn't give her a chance to think let alone respond.

"Is it really all about sex?" he snarled, thrusting his hips against hers. "Is it Helen? Is it?"

She opened her mouth to respond, pushing against him but Nikola was too far gone to let her go.

"No!" he bellowed, shoving her back once again. "Tell me Helen! Tell me, is that all you think of me? Because if it is then I may as well live up to your expectations."

Breathing furiously he glared at her, not budging an inch as her eyes watered slightly. He could practically smell her fear and it sent a disturbing pulse of pleasure through him. Let her feel fear, the fear he felt every time she told him to scram. The fear she instilled in him every single time she walked away from him. He'd spent his life loving her in the only way she'd ever let him and he was sick of it. Sick of the fear that he would actually let her know how he felt.

"N-Niko."

It was barely more than a whisper but it was enough, cutting through the anger and hatred that had been bubbling away for decades to the heart that still was and always would be her's.

"Oh God," he breathed with a sob, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh God Helen..."

She swallowed, her body all but collapsing against the wall beneath his.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, moving to step away but tentative hands caught him by the waist, halting his movement abruptly.

"Oh Nikola," she breathed, blue eyes watering. Shame coursed through Nikola's body once more but as her hands tightened ever so slightly in the fabric of his jacket he was rooted to the spot.

"I'm so sorry," he said again, voice dropping low as he watched her trembling lips. How could he have hurt her like that? He was never violent, not like this, not with her.

"Don't be," she whispered, pulling him back so that their bodies were once again pressed together. "It's me who should be apologising."

"Hele-."

And then she was kissing him, soft and sweet and delectable. He tasted salt on his tongue as he kissed her back and it took a moment for him to realise that they were his tears, not hers.

She kept kissing him, her lips moving slowly and Nikola tried to let himself melt into it. But it wasn't working. Even with her willingly kissing him, his mind wouldn't let him enjoy it. All he could think of was the way he'd grabbed and threatened her.

"Stop thinking," Helen whispered against his lips. "You didn't hurt me. I hurt you."

The words were almost like a release, not taking away all of the guilt but allowing him to use her kiss as a way to tell her how sorry he was. Stepping into her, he tenderly cupped her cheek with one hand as the other travelled to the back of her neck. He kept the kiss sweet and innocent, refusing to allow her many attempts to deepen it. That's not what he wanted, not now.

Eventually she growled, nipping his lip in frustration.

He continued to fight against it but when her tongue slipped past his lips it was all he could do to hold back a groan.

"Helen," he said warningly, pulling back to gulp down air.

"Give me something to come home to," she replied urgently, pressing her body against his.

Her voice was like an aphrodisiac and he was soon kissing her hungrily, hands clutching at all of her as he tried to soak in and memorise every single noise she was making.

It was like heaven. Messy, sloppy and desperate heaven. She was clutching him so tightly, her body making her demands known and Nikola was in absolute ecstasy. Thousands of descriptive words swam through his mind but none of it was enough. She was more than he ever imagined, making his heart pound.

Grabbing her by the waist, Nikola held her as close as he could while walking backwards, not stopping until he bumped into something wooden and solid. Still refusing to break the kiss, he spun her around, pressing her into it as one hand slipped down under her arse. She moaned into his mouth in response, shuffling until they were leaning back and shoving away anything that could possibly stop her from sitting on the edge of the desk. Papers flew and something heavy fell to the ground but Helen refused to let Nikola go and check, her lips demanding his full attention as her lower body gyrated against him.

"Niko," she breathed, her voice high and thready and everything he'd ever dreamt of eliciting from her. Then reality seemed to crash down around him with what was left of his heart. This was what he wanted in every way possible but it just wasn't. This was desperation. This was anger and confusion and fear. This wasn't worshiping the love of his life until she could feel exactly how deeply he cared for her, this was quick and dirty. This was fucking, not loving.

He pulled back abruptly, fighting her strong grip they tried to keep him close as her denim clad crotch rubbed against his now flagging erection.

"Helen," he said softly, holding her back.

"Don't do this Nikola," she moaned quietly, voice breaking ever so slightly. "Please."

The words hurt him, hearing the plain need in her voice did things to his body he'd never been able to dampen and he contemplated giving in. What would the harm be? At least then he'd know her body.

But he didn't fighting the urge and closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the hurt in hers as he pulled back.

"Not now Nikola," she whispered, head dropping to his shoulder and he felt tears soak through his thin dress shirt. "Why do you have to develop a conscious now?"

Because I love you.

He wanted to say the words so badly it hurt but nothing could make the words come out.

"Why?" she said again, this time more forcefully. She pushed him away, glaring up at him before slipping off the edge of the desk. "You bastard. Why?"

She shoved him roughly backwards, making to walk around him but Nikola reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Helen please," he tried. "I just want to he-."

He was cut off with a resounding slap that did more to his heart than the cheek it landed on.

"No Nikola, you wanted to screw me," she spat angrily. "And then you thought the better of it. Don't pretend it was anything different."

With that she jerked free and stormed out of the room, slamming her office door in her wake.

* * *

He looked so peaceful, just lying there with his features relaxed. And she was so tired, her body weak with fatigue. She didn't think about it, didn't even contemplate what it would truly mean to lie in John's arms once more, she just did it. His arm was heavy as it came down around her and his hands clutched at her weakly. A small bead of fear danced up her spine but then he sighed against the back of her neck and she relaxed. His hands, while a source of great misery were comforting against her and Helen allowed herself to close her eyes.

She was still alert, her mind whizzing away and completely aware of who exactly lay behind her but the human contact was comforting. It was what she needed and even though she couldn't describe why, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Thinking back to her departure from the Sanctuary, her heart sank a bit. She'd been so cruel to Nikola even though she'd understood completely where he was coming from. Sleeping with him would have been a terrible idea.

They'd have done far more harm than good. It had just been the adrenaline racing through her body, the same thing that accounted for the shake in her hands and the still rapid beat of her heart. She was just keyed up was all. Though why, all these hours later she was still suffering the effects of her fight was a little confusing. The ache in her bones was explainable and some of her cuts had already started to heal but she was still shaking ever so slightly despite her best efforts.

Pushing away the thought, Helen let herself relax. John's warm weight was comforting and soon she found herself drifting off. Not completely, never completely but her body was relaxed.

But again her mind wandered to Nikola, to the feel of his hands against her body. There was no denying it, his arms were the ones she needed.

And so she let herself pretend that the too heavy arms were not John's but instead that of the man she's been so cruel to barely a few hours ago. Perhaps she'd find a way to make it up to him...

If he let her, that is...

* * *

**May I just say, making the moment Helen chose to lie in Druitt's arms a Teslen moment was... _hard_. I give myself a pat on the back for at least attempting it. Even if it is crap.**


	3. For King and Country III

**And with this ends For King And Country. Up next is Vigilante which is significantly angsty-er but, as I mentioned earlier, follows on from this rewrite. **

**Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. It's one of my least favourites but your support means the world :)**

**xx**

* * *

"You should know better than to follow an angry woman from the room."

Her words were cold and cutting and he knew he deserved it.

He'd been avoiding her. He knew it and he was fairly sure she knew it. When she and John had zapped back in she'd come to find him but he'd... well, hidden.

It was embarrassing to admit but it was true. He wasn't sure if she'd even want to come talk to him but he didn't want to risk it.

That's why he'd ended up back in the lab, staring at Adam and occasionally flicking through the results on the computer before him. Time and time again he found himself being drawn to _her _test results. He'd tried to ignore them but that ended quickly when he noticed... noticed... that she was dying.

He'd been silently working through a few thousand emotions since then. Needless to say, one coffee cup had already been shattered on the polished concrete floor and some piece of equipment that was no doubt important and expensive had had its wires ripped out as punishment for beeping when he was trying not to fall apart.

William had come in briefly once, giving Nikola a disgusted look before leaving rather promptly. He'd returned a second time and then, before he could leave Nikola had grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the monitor. The young man complained profusely for a moment, ranting about how he already knew Adam was dying. It had taken a second for the concubine (Nikola was strangely fond of the name as much as it made his skin crawl) to piece it together. He'd turned to Nikola with wide, panic stricken eyes.

They'd barely spoken after that but neither left the room for a while. Then, when Nikola could take it no more he slipped out the door, intent on finding as much damn wine as he could get his hands on.

He made it to the cellar door before giving up and turning back.

He heard their voices a mile off, Helen's outrage clear to him, words distorted by distance and anger. Perhaps she'd finally told him why they'd been sent to off little Worth-y boy. Not that it mattered. He slowed as he reached the door just in time to watch Helen storm past him.

Huggybear made to follow but Nikola had shoved him backwards with the files in his hand before stalking away after her, following her footsteps until she spun and glared at him, stuck in a dead end.

"Helen," he started softly, walking towards her slowly. He didn't want to startle her.

"Nikola just leave me," she said with a heavy sigh, not meeting his eye. "Please. I don't need you to hover about like this. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are not," he bit back weakly, taking another step towards her.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Then it was Nikola's turn to sigh. Making a split second decision, he glanced around quickly before striding towards her. She looked like she was about to protest but he was having none of it, taking her hand and dragging her down the corridor until they came across a small library he knew no one ever used. It was far enough away from everything that when she started bellowing at him the sound would be muted yet it wasn't so far that he felt like he was forcing himself upon her again.

He pushed her roughly into the room, stepping through and shutting the door before she could push him back out. As it was her hands landed on his chest as she tried to move him out of the way.

"Nikola get out of my way this instant," she barked, anger flashing through her eyes. Swallowing he reached up and grabbed her wrists with one hand while the other slipped around her back to tug her closer.

She let out a growl of disgust, trying to toss him off but Nikola used the strength that came from his still regular swimming routine and somehow managed to keep her in his arm.

It took a moment but he felt the change in her, the point where her struggling became for appearances sake only and took at as a hint to let go of her hands in favour of bringing his arm around her back to meet his other.

She pushed at him one last time feebly before half collapsing into him, something akin to a sob just making it through her lips. And then she was gripping him so tightly he thought she might never let go. Her hands fisted in his jacket, her body pressed firmly to his as her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"I won't let you die," he breathed, turning to nestle his nose in her wavy hair. She shuddered at his words but her grip tightened. Part of him wondered if there'd be tears soaking through his jacket any time soon but he doubted it. When it came to the big stuff she was too strong to cry.

He stood as still as he could for as long as he could, just holding onto her tight enough that he hoped she'd understand he had no intention of letting her go.

She was so solid against him that death just seemed wrong. Helen Magnus did alive and she did it so very well. Death had no place with this creature in his arms. It wasn't right, not when she had so much to offer.

"You will not die," he said again, his voice a little louder this time. She actually sniffled at that but pulled back just enough to look up at him.

"I am dying Nikola," she said softly. "There's nothing we can do about it regardless of how you or Will may feel about the fact."

"You can't though," he said, edging on desperate as she stepped from his embrace. "You can't die Helen, not before me."

She smirked at him, only the barest traces of humour in her eyes.

"Are you suggesting a death pact?" she asked. "Because while I feel it would be intensely romantic, I am certainly to Juliet."

"And I'm no Romeo," Nikola said readily. "Because I will fight for you. I will do anything to save you, understand me?"

"I understand perfectly," Helen retorted, crossing her arms. "But this isn't a matter of what you want Nikola. You're the one who doesn't understand."

Nikola simply looked at her for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around the idea that she was essentially giving up.

"Adam cannot have the map under any circumstances and that includes the event of my death."

Still, he simply didn't comprehend what she was saying.

"The world will continue on after I die Nikola, it shall not stop for little old me."

"But this place will," he cried, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I will stop, all your little lackeys around the world will stop. We need you Helen, you can't give up like this."

"I'm being realistic Nikola," she said, trying to shake him off but he wouldn't budge. "Long term nothing good can come from that weasel having the map. God only knows what he would do with it."

"And long term, we cannot let the map disappear along with all the secrets that city holds!"

"I'm not saying that you give up-."

"YES YOU ARE."

His bellowed words hung in the air between them, air crackling with tension.

Taking a deep breath, Nikola tried to stem the shake in his body. Normally this would have been the point where his inner vamp came screaming into prominence but instead he was left with nothing but a hollow feeling in his gut.

"I will not let you die before I do," he swore, voice thick with anger. She flinched at the harsh words but, after a second, cocked her head ever so slightly.

"You might not have a choice Nikola," she said softly, stepping slightly closer. "This isn't how I ever envisioned my life ending but... but... but this happening Nikola. Whether I like it or not. I don't... I don't want to lose you. Not like this."

Nikola stepped closer still. He'd been such a fool. 60 years. 60 god-damned years. He'd had her back for not even three and now she as dying. Leaving him all alone to live out the rest of his miserable human existence.

He watched her for a moment, noticing the subtle shift in her body as her wide eyes locked onto his.

And then they were kissing, hot and furious. Their bodies melded together, hands grabbing and pulling and squeezing and teasing. Neither of them had started it but here they were, Helen grinding against him with soft moans as Nikola wound a hand through her loose curls. She was so hot against him, lips and tongue and mouth and skin all fiery to the touch.

Part of him knew it was the illness ravaging her body but he didn't care. She was dying and he was going to make sure, for a little while at least, that he got to feel what it was like to hold her while she was alive.

There was no preamble and they were moving towards the nearest table, Nikola grabbing her by the arse and lifting until she plopped back onto the surface, not breaking the kiss as they moved. Nikola kept his eyes closed at the kissed, nipping at each other as hand began to pull apart clothing.

She had his shirt and vest undone before he could even blink though he suspected a button or two may have been sacrificed along the way. He didn't care, one hand drifting to her cloth covered breast as the other pushed at the tight skirt that clung to her thighs.

Her hands flitted over his belt buckle and below like a nervous teen before she helped him with her skirt instead. She had it sitting up over her hips in an instant, allowing his hands to play with the tops of her thigh high stockings. He groaned allowed as he glanced down, the creamy flesh contrasting beautifully with the black lace.

His hands ventured higher, seeking more of that incredible heat that was radiating from her body. Her skin was so supple beneath his fingers, strong muscle clenching as he traced patterns up the outside of each thigh, all the while kissing her passionately and with all he had.

Her arms were around his neck, clinging to him as if in a daze of passion. Or at least that's what Nikola hoped it was. Her mouth was sweet and malleable beneath his, her entire body seemingly receptive to his and in an instant everything changed for Nikola.

Gone was the harsh passion, replaced by an inexplicable need to touch and taste all of her. And, because fate was a bitch that way, that was the moment Helen flew into a passion again, mouth becoming more demanding as her body thrust and twisted against his. Her hands returned to his belt, now confident and ripped his pants apart, quickly drawing his straining erection out.

As her hand closed around his flesh, he squeezed the breast he was still fondling and groaned. Somehow he managed to keep from coming right there, instead bring his free hand to tug at the skimpy lace briefs she wore. The pale pink fabric was soaked through he found as he helped her awkwardly shimmy out of it but he refused to let such knowledge speed him up.

Instead he tossed aside the fabric before bring his hand up to cup her heat. She rocked against him with a whimper but he touched her as gently as he could manage, enjoying the shake of her body as he learned what made her squirm as opposed to what made her melt.

The hand around his erection picked up the pace but he did his best to ignore it, focusing on working her into an absolute frenzy.

By the time he gently removed her hand from his cock, she was panting into his mouth, desperate whimpers slipping out from time to time as she clung to him. Her legs were trembling on either side of his but he didn't stop, letting his lips slip down to her neck just as he slid into her so that he could hear her breathy gasp of pleasure.

She was so hot and tight around him, gripping him both inside and out ferociously. And she was wet. He could smell her arousal in the air and it did strange, gooey things to his brain. For a moment he stayed perfectly still, body trembling as his breath shuddered out against her neck. He had to savour this, to make it last just in case that bastard really did end up killing her.

Slowly he withdrew, lips returning to hers as his one hand cupped her cheek. The other held her hips in place as he smoothly thrust back into her, again being as gentle as he could.

Her hips worked against his, begging him to increase the pace as her body again began to tremble and while he relented ever so slightly, he made sure to keep is soft and sweet, worshiping her as their lips slipped across one another's.

Finally Helen pulled back with a gasp, eyes flashing as her legs came up around his waist. She shifted back to lean on her elbows and glared up at him, hips thrusting violently up against his.

"I'm dying, not dead," she gasped, tightening her legs and forcing him deeper. "Now hurry up and fuck me Nikola."

The curse in her polished accent made him shiver and grant her request, eyes slipping partially closed as he grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust as hard as he could into her warm depths.

She cried out, body arching at the sensation so he did it again, the second cry even more gloriously sensual than the first.

After that it was a race to see who could climax first, their moans and grunts filling the air as Nikola pounded into her as hard and fast as he could.

She was whispering something, arms having given out so that she was lying flat against the polished table. Her eyes were slitted, watching him through her eye lashes and he smiled down at her before shifting her hips. This time when he thrust into her she clenched around him, so close to orgasm that it sent Nikola nearly over the edge himself.

Picking up the pace yet again, he let shaky fingers move to her clit, brushing it ever so slightly as he came with a groan and string of muttered curses.

Her orgasm was almost instantaneous after that, gasping sobs being replaced by whimpers of his name that sent him to another level of pleasure.

When finally his hips stopped moving and he slumped over her, she was smiling sweetly, cheeks flushed with colour as small beads of sweat trickled down her neck.

Nikola was perfectly content to stay where he was for the rest of eternity, limbs warm and heavy as he rested his head between her breasts.

She hummed, running a hand through his hair lazily before touching his shoulder gently.

"I have to go," she whispered, forlorn and Nikola looked up to her pleadingly.

"A few minutes?"

She made a face.

"Please?"

She pulled another face and this time he shifted, enjoying the way her body shivered as he moved inside her.

"I have to... I have to check on... Druitt."

Under and other circumstance Nikola would have been livid at her mentioning his name whilst he was still buried deep inside her, bodies sticky with sex but that name, his _last_ name made Nikola smile and nod. He straightened fully and slipped out of her.

They cleaned themselves up in silence, Nikola sneaking glances at her kiss swollen lips and creased top with a smirk.

It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to make themselves presentable once more and they quickly found themselves standing at the door.

"After... after this I'd like to go somewhere where we can be alone," she said softly, a hand cupping his cheek gently. "I'll have some work to do in sorting this place out for William but then... Well, I've missed you Nikola."

Now those words made him livid. She couldn't just give up and ask to spend her last days with him. It was unacceptable. No. No. No.

"No."

"Not now," Helen said kindly, eyes filled with sadness. "We can talk later."

And with a chaste brush of lips she sauntered out of the room and down the hall, leaving Nikola furious and alone in their tiny study.

* * *

Oh wow.

She was going to kill him, he acknowledged, eyes never leaving the paper in his hands.

Definitely going to shoot him at least once.

But, in the end, it would be worth it. He could deal with her anger and fury, he could deal with not being allowed to touch her for a good decade or so despite the glorious moments they'd so recently shared. He could even deal with the betrayal that would no doubt be in her eyes as he presented her findings.

What he couldn't deal with was her dying.

Word had filtered through to him about Adam's insistence that the hollow earth would save him and Helen too and Nikola was under no misconceptions. The slimy bastard wasn't lying.

And, oh boy, she was going to kill him.

With that though he walked straight from the library and into the lion's den. Or a nest of vipers. Or to save her life.

Or all of the above.


	4. Vigilante I

**And now we enter the land of Vigilante and all of its wonders. Deeper, darker, nastier than the previous and maybe more so than anything else that has been written for this series. It's not been the most wonderful of days recently which probably has a little something to do with the fact. I kinda like this though, sufficiently deranged for them. Even if it is a bit OoC in some ways.**

**Thank you to those reviewing not only this but any of my stories. They make me smile :) **

**xx**

* * *

Nikola followed them down the corridor, barely hearing any of the angry words that were echoing about him. Helen was furious and rightly so though he was a little shocked that none of it seemed to be directed at him. Yet.

After their brief time back in the study he knew that this betrayal would probably cut deeper than if he hadn't made her come hard enough to cry out his name. She'd talked of making plans to spend time with him, for crying out loud. After that surely he deserved a slap and a bullet or two. Especially considering it wouldn't heal now. It would almost make it more satisfying for her he thought.

But no, she was storming after young William without even a single pointed glance in his direction. He'd have thought it unfair if he wasn't immensely thankful. Though it did make him positively terrified of what was to come.

As they entered the bunker-like infirmary room he'd been allocated, Nikola made doubly sure to keep his eyes on the toad lying in bed. He couldn't quite keep the excitement from bubbling up inside him though he did try to keep a lid on it. This wasn't just about saving Helen and he felt intensely guilty for feeling as such. It was right.

But, Adam, for all the trouble he caused held the secrets to a world Nikola was dying to explore. Plus if that weasel had lived for this long, what was to say those same concoctions wouldn't work on Nikola too. This could be his golden chance and while he knew it was selfish to feel that way the feelings were still there.

Of course, so was his fear of Helen which was why he made sure to avoid any and all possible eye contact. He pushed Worth silently from the room in the wheelchair, not commenting, not glancing, not making any unnecessary movements. Only when Adam had began to parade his knowledge around as if it was proof they'd made a mistake in shunning him at Oxford did he speak once more.

"Don't patronise, it doesn't suit you," he said by way of reprimand, fighting the urge to reach down and strangle the man for all he'd done.

The self satisfied little smirk on the other man's face made it even harder though Nikola did take some pleasure in watching John threaten him.

They all watched in silence as the Irishman strolled about casually and Nikola snuck a glance at Helen, almost smirking when he saw the look of awe and absolute attention on her face. For all her complaints, she wanted this as much as he did.

"How did he..." Nikola breathed as the room dissolved into the inside of a holographic building.

"At least he's co-operating."

"Yes, but we've no idea what he's doing," Helen said to the still slightly pale protégé. Her eyes barely strayed from Adam though, her excitement evident despite the protests. Perhaps he wouldn't suffer a completely torturous fate after all...

* * *

Of course, Nikola thought angrily. Of course she'd choose _him_ over... over... over someone who actually cared about her, about the woman she was. Druitt, or _John_ as he now was deemed, was always going to be her pick.

Seething, Nikola stalked away. It had always been like this, why should he have thought now would be any different? Sure he'd gotten off the hook with the whole charter thing but why had he expected more? He was always second choice. Why have the mortal halfbreed with alcoholic tendencies when you can have a homicidal maniac instead? Nikola had never been the talk, dark English gentleman Helen had first fell for. He was the friend, the confidant, the one she excitedly told of her very first sexual experience.

He'd been home visiting, aware of their engagement but he had been totally unprepared for her to gush to him. They'd been sitting close together on the sofa one evening after all the others had gone to bed. Her eyes had been flushed with excitement and her cheeks pink as she confided in him the thrill of the intimacy. She'd spoken candidly of her adoration for breaking one of society's most treasured rules and he hadn't had the heart to point out that intimacy between engaged couples was hardly unheard of.

More than that, he'd been hurt. Part of him had always thought that someday they would end up together. Well, the thought hadn't been that clear cut, he had struggled with his emotions back then but still, hearing of her laying with another man (no matter how tedious she'd apparently found the experience) made his heart sink.

He wanted her to be happy, he really did but he didn't want to have to hear about it. Honestly the simple conversation had given him nightmares for weeks. And... and he wasn't a big enough man to feel pleasure in her happiness. He wanted her for himself. Always had.

But no, apparently even after waiting all these years that was not to be the case. He was to play second fiddle, good for a little sex and not much else. Never mind she was sick and needed help, never mind he would probably kill the children if left alone with them for too long, never mind she was heading off with someone who was by any stretch of the imagination, a bastard.

He headed straight to the cellar.

If he wasn't going to go globetrotting with them, he was going to get so roaring drunk that no one would bother him for an eternity.

He was the one who had been working on that map, night and day. He was the one who had dedicated his time to helping her find out everything they could about this city. He was the one who had been by her side but no, he wasn't the one who got to go and actually help her unlock the secrets of the city. That would be too... Too right. Magnus and Tesla; they didn't do right, they did twisted and screwed up and heartbreaking.

Slamming open the door to the cellar he stalked in without even flicking the light switch. He knew where the good stuff was. He wound his way through the dusty stacks with ease, bypassing the cheap and nasty crap she served to everyone else. He had to jiggle a lock and brave several cobwebs to get through to her private supply. He'd only been in here once before and that was at her request. After their little drink up in her office she'd taken him by the arm and led him down here, using a key that appear from her cleavage to gain access to the room.

In one corner were a pair of worn, wingback chairs with a rough hewn table between them. Next to that was a cupboard high on the stone wall filled with goblets and glasses for every possible kind of liqueur that she could serve to her guest and he knew for a fact that she kept a nice stack of condoms in there too.

Of course, last time that hadn't gotten nearly that far but he'd grinned like a maniac upon discovering them when she asked for him to retrieve a pair of glasses. He'd felt her eyes on his arse the entire time he was stretching to find the perfect goblets and he'd purposefully taken as long as he could.

From their things had quickly gotten more intimate, resulting in Nikola kneeling between her legs, hands on her hips as he made her come with a wail using only his mouth and tongue. It had been glorious and he'd managed to drag three climaxes from her before she thought to push his now messy face from her heat. They'd kissed sloppily for a moment before Nikola had downed the last of his wine. At that point she'd tried to reverse their positions but he had refused. They'd played this game before and he had, even through the haze of alcohol, known he'd wake up severely disappointed if he let her rip of his pants as she was showing every inclination of doing.

It wasn't enough for him, it never was. Their encounters were not too few over the years but still he knew that the end result was ultimately unsatisfying. So he had contented himself with pushing her back into her chair and with his fingers dancing through her folds, drawn another orgasm from her lips as he buried his face in her neck, allowing her panted moans to wash over his neck. Her hands had gripped his arm hard enough to leave bruises that the next day he'd smiled at. Despite her best efforts she'd never been able to permanently mark him during their trysts. She'd have liked the bruises.

But by the time they came out, he'd been gone with the memory of her last, sobbing orgasm running through his mind.

Shaking away the thought, he turned to the rack of wine on the other wall. There were many fine choices, all of which she'd have his hide for even touching but he honestly didn't care at this point. Perusing the racks he selected one he recognised, a bottle they'd bought together the night they parted company back in 1943. It was one of three they bought but it was the only one that had remained intact. The first had been drunk at an alarming rate and the second had ended up smashed all over the floor after he'd tried to take her on the small table the bottle had been sitting on.

He uncorked the wine, tossing the cork to one corner as he arranged himself in one of the chairs and poured a glass. He considered briefly simply drinking from the bottle but his appreciation for the fine drop demanded proper crystal.

By the time the bottle was half way gone Nikola had shucked his shoes, socks, jacket and waistcoat, the top few buttons of his shirt also peeling apart to allow the cool air of the cellar to work its magic on his overheated skin.

Humming to himself, he took another sip of his nearly empty glass. He made a face and eyed the bottle sitting beside him and contemplated another glass.

"How did I guess?"

Nikola turned his head lazily, blinking at the yummy figure now standing in the doorway to his little sanctuary.

"Hey gorgeous," he slurred slightly, giving her a wink.

Helen sighed before strolling forwards.

"Nikola," she said, drawing his name out in chastisement.

"Oh come off it Helen," he drawled, pushing himself up slightly. He hadn't realised just how far into the chair he had sunk. "Leave me alone. Just, run off with old Johnny boy, shag him silly and go celebrate your great reunion with some Mongolian wine."

He pushed himself up from the chair, wobbling a little but she seemed to be waiting for him to regain his balance before unleashing the diatribe he knew would be coming.

"You should get to bed Nikola," she said, sounding exhausted. "You need to sleep this off."

"Oh, that's right, just shove me back into a little room so that you can run off with your one true love," he snorted, rolling his eyes only to regret the action as it made the room spin violently.

"Don't do this Niko," she said softly and he couldn't quite tell if her eyes were welling up of it was just his blurred vision.

"Don't do what?" he asked scornfully. "Don't talk about you and tall, bald and stabby getting it on? Don't talk about the fact that just a few hours ago we were screwing in the study? Don't talk about the fact that I'm your dirty little secret you don't want Johnny to find out about lest he consider you damaged goods? Again?"

The slap was not unexpected but the wave of nausea it brought with it was.

"How dare you..." she breathed and he cupped his cheek, grinning through the pain.

"C'mon Helen, is that all you got?"

"John, for all his faults is twice the gentleman you will ever be," she spat, eyes narrowing but he only laughed. "How on earth did I ever think I could possibly... possibly..."

Her sob brought him back to the land of the sober.

"I chose you Nikola. Not John. He is necessary to this mission but you... I thought... I was foolish enough to believe that you were necessary to my life."

She turned on her heel to stalk away but Nikola lurched for her.

"Helen, I... I..."

She tried to shake him off but he held firm, tugging her back.

She came far too easily, collapsing into his chest as his lips caught on hers. He kissed her with everything he had, lips moving against her plush mouth until finally she caught on and shoved him backwards.

"Don't," she whispered, backing from the room. "It's done Nikola. It's done."


	5. Vigilante II

**I'm back. Sort of. In a funk I suppose. And don't kill me, I know this looks bad but we shall survive! Also, am on Twitter, come play with me :P**

**Thank you to those who've stuck with me despite being a little flighty with this one...**

**xx**

* * *

"Take me to London."

She half regretted the words and half loved them. She needed to get out, to get away from William and his incessant chatter, Henry and his hovering and, of course, away from the source of her guilt. She shouldn't be feeling guilty, she told herself. He was the one who had said all those horrid things, he was the one who had gotten drunk on hideously expensive wine and called her out on being a whore.

She refused to feel guilty for his idiotic behaviour.

Well, at least she was trying. Being with John helped in some ways. There was an old camaraderie between them that made this kind of work almost fun. They had always worked so well together, communicating through looks and tiny smiles alone. It was almost comforting to be able to fall back on that, to know that for all they had changed as people, there was still something there between them that remained constant.

Plus thinking about John and only John made it easier to hate Nikola in some ways. John was a gentleman, tall and handsome. He was kind and courteous, rarely allowing anything more than the slightest innuendo to taint their conversations but even now, sitting beside him on the blasted rock she couldn't make herself feel the way she used to.

Part of her wanted desperately to fall back into his arms and love him as passionately as she used to, to allow herself to care the way she had. But it wasn't enough, not anymore. She could force herself to lose herself in his eyes, force a shiver at his deep rumbling voice but each time she did a small piece of her hear died. It was a betrayal to what they had had and to what she wanted to have.

The difference between Nikola and John was like night and day. One was the perfect gentleman, kind and polite with homicidal tendencies and the other was immature, childish but unable to properly harm a fly. Well, except maybe for with his words. The difference left her head spinning some days and questioning her sanity on others.

What she felt for the two men was not, in anyway comparable. Again, like night and day. Sitting here with John, she felt... felt something. Perhaps this was what she was supposed to be doing. Perhaps John, with her help could become... become her John again.

"It's been a long time since I heard you say that."

His voice was so warm, so gentle and comforting. It held such affection that it made her fingertips tingle. It was so unlike the way Nikola had spoken to her just a few hours previous. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps Nikola was the unsuitable choice.

And then she noticed that John was leaning in, getting just that tiny bit closer. As always he was reading her thoughts. She focused on his eyes, allowing the sight to transport her back to a time when she had thought him the most wonderful man in the world. She ignored the lack of brown hair drooping over his brow and kept her gaze from dropping to the scar along his cheek that she had inflicted.

The warmth coming from his body was enticing, drawing her in. He smelt clean and fresh with that musky undertone that had always marked him out. She'd never learnt if it was cologne or just him but right now, it swamped her senses. He was all she could see, all she could get her mind to focus on.

He was still moving that bit closer, one hand gently grasping hers as his eyes finally flickered from hers to rest on her lips. Her breath hitched in anticipation and despite the thousands of reasons that she ought to stop that were running through her mind, Helen didn't move. She couldn't. She had to find out whether or not she was truly going insane.

This was dangerous, she knew it in her heart and in her head but even the thought of the sheer number of ways John could kill her made no difference. She was paralysed, waiting for his kiss. It was just as it had been when the first started courting. She'd been no stranger to kisses, having shared a decent few with Nikola but the first time John had leant in to kiss her, as a man after her hand, she'd trembled like a new born lamb and now was no different. It was only his warm hand covering hers that stopped her fingers from shaking uncontrollably but she knew nothing would stop her lips.

Until he covered them with his own, that was.

The kiss was gentler than she'd expected and slight bittersweet. He moved into her, his free hand cupping the back of her head gingerly as his lips moulded to hers. She kissed him back absently, trying to catalogue each sensation as it rushed through her. More important than the actual kiss in her mind was the things it was doing to her heart. Or wasn't as the case may be.

It was a very lovely kiss by all accounts but the little flutter that usually accompanied such actions was nowhere to be seen. Her head wasn't spinning and she felt no need to grasp him tightly lest he try and move away.

Even when Nikola had stolen that last kiss there had been more sensation within her, the anger she'd felt coming second to the stirrings of passion.

And then the thought of Nikola made her furious. The things he'd said came rushing back, reminding her of all the reasons he was an arrogant arse who couldn't physically care for anyone but himself. His comments about her sleeping with John, at the time had barely registered but now, with another man's lips pressed to hers she wanted to really give Nikola something to complain about. While the comments had been baseless and drunken to begin with, now they hurt. She'd chosen him, she'd so clearly chosen him but no, that simply wasn't enough for the ex-vampire. Fine then, if he was to think she'd jump right into John's arms, then she would.

Rising up, Helen fisted her hands in John's jacket and kissed him back angrily. For a moment he seemed shocked but caught on quickly enough, dragging her to straddle his thighs as he nipped at her lips. Whether he noticed the anger or simply saw it as passion, she didn't care. John had always been a satisfactory lover and she was not tied to anyone. She could and would seek her pleasure wherever she saw fit.

His hands grasped her by the waist, holding her close while she clawed at his scalp. He moaned at the rougher treatment and responded in kind, grinding her hips down into his growing erection.

Now that sent tingles up Helen's spine.

She moaned into the kiss, focusing solely on what brought her pleasure and not who was giving it to her. One arm still looped around his shoulders, she brought the other down to run inside his leather jacket. He shuddered under her touch and she almost grinned into the kiss.

And then John was standing, holding her to him and refusing to break the kiss as he turned them, placing her back against the stone. The second she was seated he ran a hand up from her thigh to her chest, squeezing uncertainly as he went. She arched into his touch and he took it as a good sign, squeezing her breast harder through her jacket and top. Wanting to feel more, Helen ripped her lips away and shoved him backwards so that she could tear at her jacket.

John blinked at her in surprise for a moment but caught up quickly, his hands flying to the catch of his pants, tugging them apart but Helen was too quick, reaching for him before he could properly release the fastenings.

He returned to her more than willingly, lips taking hers in a bruising kiss. He was so warm and heavy atop her and it sent spike of pleasure up her spine. She closed her eyes as his lips slipped from hers to slide down her neck, peppering the skin with kisses. The wet trail he left was cooled by the breeze, making her shiver under him. With nimble fingers he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing more skin for him to suck and nibble on.

Reaching down between them Helen finished unbuckling his pants, pulling out his heavy length. He was hot and hard in her hand but as she stroked him she couldn't help but think that he was not as nicely proportioned as a certain someone else.

Pushing the thought aside, she grasped him more tightly, tossing her head back as he groaned into her cleavage. One large hand descended upon her breast, tugging down the cup of her practical cotton bra as the other arm slipped around her waist, holding her body up to him while his lips caressed her exposed flesh.

She groaned as he plucked at the already puckered nipple and cried out throatily as his lips closed around the nub.

"Nikola!" she cried, hips arching up as her entire body trembled. She stroked him faster, begging him silently to bring her the pleasure her body was now demanding it receive.

It was only when he stilled in his attentions that she realised what had slipped through her lips. Slowly John pulled back, leaving her breast wet with saliva. Breathing heavily she raised her head to look down at him, unsure of what to say. Part of her wondered if he'd harm her for the word. In the past they'd played their little games, using pain and pleasure as reward and bait for already established words and suggestions but this was different.

He straightened out slowly and she released her grip on him in favour of pulling her clothes back into place.

It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to straighten out their clothing and be presentable once more but Helen was honestly shocked that John was yet to say anything. They both stood there for a moment, eyes on one another but she couldn't read him, not even a little.

Finally he stepped closer and offered her his hand.

"Never again," he growled, something menacing flashing through his eyes and it was in that second that Helen realised just how strong John truly was. That small glimpse of Jack was terrifying but she knew she deserved it and much more. What she had just done was the end, the end of everything that could have been between them and despite the relief that she felt in knowing as such, it was terrifying too.

She was free.

She was finally free.


	6. Vigilante III

**Here we go. Sorry about the wait. I decided to chop this one in two so that I could update now rather than later in the week so I apologise in advance for the cliffhanger-ish ending. **

**Also, to those who rightly picked up on the fact that John took it all too well, remember he loves Helen. He will most definitely take that anger out somewhere else...**

**xx**

* * *

Guilt was the one thing Nikola Tesla knew how to handle. Of all the painful, pent up emotions he'd had to deal with in his long life, guilt was the one with which he was most familiar. And it was the one he knew he'd conquered.

His affiliation with the troubling emotion had started with a young age when he'd learnt to see the accusation in the eyes of those around him. Logically he knew that the accident had been just that, an accident but the guilt he felt over killing his brother or, at the very least, having a hand in his death was something that had hung over his shoulders for a very long time. Adults looked at him with scorn, children whispered behind their hands and even his family had shot him the occasional strange look. What hadn't helped was the fact that, apparently, he spoke and acted and looked just like the brother he had lost. In fact, he'd felt guilty about that too. As a child he'd felt guilt over being so alike the brother he'd killed that it almost broke his mother's heart to look at him some days. It had been a childish notion and one he'd learnt to cast off but it had still chewed away at his conscience for more than a century.

Of course, other things had brought forth guilt in him from time to time. Like whenever he'd burnt one of Helen's gowns or that time he'd almost killed her in his bloodlust but nothing had really compared to the pain and torture that scant memories of his brother evoked. Even now, nursing a glass of water (because his head was still pounding from his last trip to the cellar) as he moped about the lab, the memory of what he'd said to Helen only a few hours ago couldn't beat the crushing guilt he felt at knowing his brother had more deserved life than he had.

Oh, he'd seen her since then and she appeared no worse for wear despite his attempts at verbal blows but none the less, his own damn words floated around his head on repeat. It had been a drunken rage fuelled by jealousy. He could admit it, he was more than happy to admit it but it made no difference in the long term. He would always carry the memory of the look on her face as he'd made those horrible comments, it would go in that special place behind his heart where the image of his brother, falling from his horse resided. Not the same but equally damaging in his eyes.

Helen was the only person in a very long time to show Nikola that he could, in fact, be worthy of affection. It wasn't a very common sensation for him and it was one he now knew would not be bequeathed on him again. She had every right to hate him. He welcomed her fury because then, perhaps it would allow him to stop feeling so horrible and actually approach her with something resembling an apology. It wouldn't fix things, he wasn't that naïve but he had a limited lifespan and he figured he ought to start apologising now if he was to ever hope of making amends before his death.

The strange thing was though, she hadn't seemed that furious. She'd looked him in the eye, held a conversation and hadn't even tossed him one disparaging look as he blathered on about the damn shield come cloak come shield.

The finished product was now sitting on her desk, all shiny and polished and he knew he wasn't even going to bother fighting her when she decided she'd be the one to go in the morning.

Taking a deep breath, Nikola tried to push all thoughts of her from his mind but it was no use. He could no more focus on the designs scratched out on a piece of paper before him than he could recite the number of reasons he hated Edison. The guilt which he had been so good at hiding from his whole life was rearing its ugly head and demanding attention.

Her eyes.

It was all he could truly see, those blue eyes staring at him with an utter lack of comprehension in them. She was silently asking why, why did he have to be such an arse?

Of course, his answer at the time had been wine but now? Well, now he had no answer.

The guilt was like a blanket, suffocating him, dragging him down to a place where he feared he might have to actually feel something.

It was a talent he'd perfected decades ago, being above it all so as to avoid the hurt that inevitably came from emotion. It had started back at Oxford that New Years' Eve when she'd kissed him last. He had been so used to being her favourite, her preference above all others that watching he present a chaste peck to each of the other men of their little group had done strange things to his insides.

He'd felt a cool breeze over the back of his neck shortly after and had put it down to the chilly English winter but now, looking back it seemed so much more ominous. In reality, that had been the change of everything. Not long after had come his mother's death and their fight. Even after she'd apologised so profusely for her behaviour at the time, nothing had been quite the same between them.

There had been no more picnics or stolen afternoons in which he could indulge in her kisses. Never again had they shared a full bottle of wine resulting in his hands ending up on her bloomers. It had been the end of so much. A beginning of sorts too but the end of what had been a strange and memorable period of his life.

Nikola bit back a growl. He wasn't supposed to be reminiscing, he was supposed to be clearing his mind and delving back into his work. Mooning about over the glory days was not on the cards.

In truth, he'd spent the better part of the day trying to distract himself, right down from toying with the blonde on the doorstep to dragging about twice as much money as he needed from poor William.

The blonde had been easy prey, all sweet smiles and girlish giggles that sort of turned his stomach. Except when such things were directed at him. A little fawning never went astray. But as he'd popped those lovely metal push studs all he'd been able to think about was how much fun he'd have if Helen had been filling and stretching the shirt. She'd have filled it far better that the girl ever could have and would probably have threatened to cut off his fingers for a stunt like that. He'd gotten in enough trouble for constantly unclipping her bra the other day. Oh how he loved those nifty metal clasps _between_ her mouth watering breasts. She'd scolded and tutted but it hadn't been until the eighth time that she'd honestly tried to stop him. And that was only by walking from the room. Which, of course, provided him with the perfect opportunity to drag down the zipper that ran over the curve of her rear.

Her yelp and following glare had made him grin. There was more than annoyance in her gaze as she'd turned to him. He knew lust when he saw it.

But, of course, that was then and this was now. And he was still moping. He'd been like this ever since the distraction that was the children and their murder mystery had dried up. Working with them had been... surprisingly rewarding. It was almost like having the old gang back together only with less finesse and more guns (the latter only by a smidgin).

He'd protested and complained but, in reality, he'd enjoyed himself and enjoyed puzzling out the true cause of Wolfboy's illness and the resulting hunt for the beetles. They were bright kids sometimes, it was just a pity they didn't act like it.

And now she was back. Again, she'd treated him politely, no harsh looks or angry jibes which had him on edge. They didn't do 'adult' behaviour. They fought and screamed and from time to time, kissed it better. Once or twice they fell into bed too but that was generally considered a fun optional, not mandatory like the ranting and shooting. Though he was pleased she'd refrained from shooting him, all things considered.

She was probably down stairs talking to the buffoon he'd put in charge in an attempt to save her life, something for which he'd received no thanks for. From anyone.

Just the thought of knowing where she was frightened Nikola somewhat because with it came the obligation to go find her and make a start on the lifetime of apologies he'd need to make.

The idea that, for the first time in a very long while, he couldn't turn to her in this moment of need was strange. Normally, if he was having such moral qualms as the ones he now suffered from, he'd turn to her, put on a sarcastic and whining visage and then wait for her to give him that look that meant he'd been caught out and she knew he really need her.

That's when she broke out the good wine.

Not that he'd be getting any wine if he went to find her now.

And then suddenly Nikola realised he was standing. Not just standing, moving, walking, heading out the door and towards the elevator. Why, he wasn't sure but he was pressing the button for the residential corridor. And he didn't think his feet were taking him towards his bed.

He came to a stop finally, entire body on edge as he looked at the simple wooden door. He'd been here before and had it slammed in his face once too though he didn't like to think of that.

It was far too unassuming to be _her _door. It looked like all the others, no special markings to differentiate between those who lived here and who might possibly rest behind this door from time to time. Not that she spent much time in here but it was the principle.

He glanced down at the doorknob and lock, the lock he had easily picked without the skills she'd taught him all those years ago. Now it was simply a matter of the mind.

Briefly he considered the option but instead raised his fist to knock. He'd already done enough damage to their relationship for one visit.

The solid thunk of his fist against the wood echoed around the empty corridor and Nikola wondered momentarily if it would bring anyone running. He dismissed it easily, more intent on hearing a response from the other side of the door.

But none came.

Tentatively he knocked again, listening even more closely for the response that didn't come.

The same curiosity that had once killed his pet cat forced Nikola to slowly turn the door knob and push open the door regardless of how treacherous such an activity would be. He held his breath as the it swung open, only letting it out once he realised the darkened room did not contain one Miss Helen Magnus.

He should have walked away at that point, shut the door and continued on down the corridor to where his room lay. He really, truly should have but now he could smell her, the lavender soap she'd taken to using sometime in the past 60-odd years and, well, somehow, he ended up inside her room, door shut behind him with only the moonlight streaming in through the open windows to prevent him from knocking his shins on any hardwood furniture she might have had lying around.

It was a serene place, filled with soft floating curtains and glistening silver frames that held loving smiles. It was a feminine room, full of gentleness and subtle perfume.

It was her Sanctuary.

And it had him mesmerised. Slowly he walked forwards, taking in each darkened detail of the room. Her bed was neatly made, the feather quilt plush and topped with a rich throw that Nikola knew would smell of her more strongly than anything else in the room. She'd always enjoyed lying the wrong way across her bed, hair fanned out across the end as her feet rested beneath the pillows. It had been an event he'd witnessed on more than one occasion and he doubted that she no longer indulged in the action.

Running his fingers across one post of her bed, Nikola moved towards the window, allowing the steady thud of his heart in his ears to mingle with the soft sounds of the Sanctuary at night. It was truly a place that never slept with all kinds of creepies and crawlies crawling and creeping at every hour of the day. But up here he could almost pretend that the entire world was asleep beneath his feet. The room was dark, still and quiet. No blinking lights from electronic devices or soft whirring motors.

Logically he knew there would be more than enough technology in the room, hidden away to ensure her safety but this was a place of humanity, this was Helen's place.

Standing in front of the windows, Nikola reached out and unlatched the window, letting in the cool night air. He breathed in deeply before turning, watching as the breeze lifted the curtains hanging around her bed. Content just to sit in the silence for a moment, Nikola sat on the window seat and watched the dark room.

His eyes had adjusted but still the details of the room escaped him, allowing it all to blur into the background.

For the first time in months, Nikola felt calm. There was no pressing issue of his mortality, no need to hurry through his work so that Helen wouldn't come after him with a knife or two, no... no nothing demanding his attention.

He closed his eyes at the thought, smiling faintly until he heard it. Footsteps. His hearing wasn't what it had been but he knew those footfalls anywhere. And she was getting closer.

He bolted up, on his feet in an instant but before he could do more than scan the room uncertainly, the door began to open. It didn't fly open and nor was it slammed back to reveal him. Instead it drifted open, a single hand guiding it as she stepped into the room.

She didn't notice him at first or even after a heart stopping moment. Nikola held his breath waiting for her to turn the light on and his trespass to be noted but the moment never came, instead she let the door swing shut before shuffling forwards.

She looked exhausted, shoulders slumped. Her feet barely left the ground as she slid them forwards but it was more than that, she simply exuded frailty. She needed to be coddled and cuddled and treated like some precious item, something that had obviously not been done in a great many years.

At that point he considered speaking, certain that while she'd never let him care for her as she needed to be cared for, he was less likely to be murdered if he spoke up now but then she froze, body growing rigid in the half light and she looked up, eyes travelling up Nikola's body to finally rest on his eyes.

"Sorry."

She just blinked at him through her confusion.

"Why?"

"I... I'm afraid to be alone."

Strangely, the answer seemed to fit for both versions of the question.

"So am I."

Neither moved for a long moment and then Nikola could take it no longer.

"I was an arse."

She chuckled softly, one hand clutching at a post of her bed.

"You were."

He took a step closer, not sure if she was going to pull a gun. It seemed far too likely for his tastes.

"You're exhausted."

Nikola watched as she swallowed. He was certain he'd not get a response to that one and was unsurprised by the resolute look that suddenly appeared on her face.

He waited a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry, I should go."

He wanted to pretend everything was normal, to make a lewd quip and leer but he couldn't find the resolve for some reason. He wanted her body and the idea of bedding her had not lost a mote of appeal but now, standing uninvited in her room he felt nothing but guilt.

"Why are you here Nikola?" she asked, cutting him off before he could make to leave.

He looked away.

"I don't know. I was looking for you and... I'm sorry."

"You've already said that..."

"The more you say it, the truer it is."

"Nikola."

"What do you want me to say Helen? I don't know!"

His words hung in the silence and he regretted them in an instant. He may not have known why he was here but he was fairly certain it wasn't to yell at her.

"What I said... earlier, you know I," he swallowed, "you know I didn't mean that. You're not... and I was drunk... It's not an excuse but, uh..."

"I know."

Nikola watched her for a moment, noting the way the moon bleached her skin to make her hair seem black as the night sky. She really as beautiful, even when dying and angry and the world was falling apart.

"John and I..." she started softly. "We... when we were searching for the keystone..."

"Oh."

He could feel the anger and the betrayal that came with the understanding of what she was trying to tell him but for some reason it refused to show.

"We didn't," she rushed to say, taking a step towards him with earnest eyes. "But we... it was close."

"How close?"

He didn't want to know, he really didn't but he needed to.

"Too close."

He nodded, falling mute. The anger was inappropriate, he knew but it helped to mask the hurt so he went with it.

"Nikola, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it Helen, it doesn't matter."

"But it does!"

"No. It doesn't."

"Nikola!" she cried in frustration and finally he met her eye again. "I'm trying to tell you... To tell you..."

She paused before coughing violently, bending over double and Nikola didn't need to see her cupped hand to know she was coughing up blood. He moved to her side in an instant, remembering just how little time they really had.

She straightened just with a grimace, wiping her hand on her coat but she didn't step back as he moved closer, something he took as a good sign.

"Can we start over?" he asked, one hand going to cup her cheek gently. "Please?"

She smiled softly at him and chuckled.

"I don't think we have the time to go back to the very beginning," she told him faintly.


	7. Vigilante IV

At that he smiled before bending down and sweeping her off of her feet. She came into his arms so easily, with barely more than a yelp of protest and he smiled down at her, enjoying her weight cradled in his arms.

"You're so small," he said, clutching her tightly.

"Put me down Nikola, I must weigh a ton," she said, pushing at his chest but he held firm, walking with her in his arms towards the door. In a manoeuvre he hadn't really expected to work, he opened the door with one hand, never losing his grip on her.

"What are you doing?" she cried as he walked with her out of the room, making sure to close the door behind them.

"This is how we should have started," he said solemnly, leaning in to brush his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "How _we_ should have really started."

Realisation dawned across her features and she softened, a small smile appearing on her lips as she shifted closer to him.

Certain she understood his actions, Nikola again walked to the door, opening it and carrying her back through to the darkened room. He turned to locate the light switch but she stopped him.

"Not now Nikola, not tonight. Just take me to bed."

And so he did, walking her towards the great bed, dropping her gently in the centre before following her body with his own.

His intentions were benign, they really were but then she tugged him closer and took his lips with hers and that was it. He was clutching at her then, holding her as gingerly as he could manage whilst still clinging to her with all he had.

He felt her hands begin to search out the hem of his shirt and, while he pushed them away, she was insistent, using plying kisses to distract him from his attempt at gentlemanly behaviour. Before he knew what was happening, she was straddling his hips, his shirt and vest ripped open and his mind clouded by the press of her lips.

"Helen," he moaned, trying to pull her away. "Helen, stop."

She merely groaned into the kiss, nails digging into his chest.

"Nikola, don't be such an idiot."

"We ca-."

"We can and we will," she bit back, sitting up and glaring down at him. "We have until the sun comes up through that window, do you really want to spend that time just cuddling?"

Her tone was almost snide and he sat up, pushing her back further on his legs.

"Yes," he said, shocking himself slightly. Turning down sex with Helen Magnus was just not something that normally happened. Ever. In the history of the world it seemed he realised as he took in her shocked expression.

She began to shuffle back, moving off of his legs but he grabbed her by the waist, holding her steady.

"Not now," he said softly. "You're sick, you need rest."

Helen wrenched herself free of his grip and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I need you, Nikola. I need someone to remind me why the hell I have to come home."

Her lips found his again and this time he couldn't stop her. He didn't push for more but as her plush lips moved against his, he found himself surrendering to her flawed logic.

Suddenly she sighed against his lips, pulling back.

"Nikola, would you hurry and up and kiss me already?"

She blinked once at him and cocked her head before it finally sunk in. And then he kissed her, holding her as tightly as he dared.

He rolled them, hovering over her body. She let go of his shoulders, pulling aside the fabric of her own jacket and shirt before he had the chance to do so. He batted away her hands, letting his fingertips linger on her now exposed skin before moving to her belt. It came away easily as did the zip of her pants but by the time he'd shimmied them down to her knees, he noted a fatal flaw in their plan. Boots.

Sighing heavily he pulled back and she sat up, laughing softly before helping him to remove the tight leather. When, finally he had her in nothing more than her underwear, he sat back on his heels to watch her for a moment.

Her eyes darkened and she reached for him.

"No staring," she murmured in warning as their lips met once more. He smirked but settled for wrapping his arms around her waist, relishing the feel of her soft curves pressed against him.

One of her hands found its way between them, struggling with his belt as she worked to maintain the grip she had on his shoulders too. He refused her the extra space she needed to complete the task, entirely overwhelmed by the softness of her skin beneath his fingers. Their tryst the other day couldn't compare to how it now felt to hold her, there was something glorious about her half naked body and the way her fingers dug into his naked shoulder.

"Nikola," she whined breathlessly. "Pants."

"Later," he murmured, tugging her hand from his pants as he pinned her properly to the bed. Part of him was still arguing against continuing kissing her, certain it would end with nakedness but he was almost too far gone to stop. She was sick, he reminded himself. She was dying and she'd spent the past few days just going and going and going and going without any proper rest. She needed to sleep and relax, not get naked and bump uglies.

But she was soft. And warm. And pressing against him eagerly and it was doing his head in. He'd never been the perfect gentleman, he knew that and there were times when he struggled to fight the urge to tear her clothes off and devour her whole but this would be a bad idea. It would be such a bad idea for many reasons but those reasons were becoming less and less relevant.

He could feel her getting more and more agitated with him, her hips moving jerkily as she fought the grip he still maintained on her wrists and he was unsurprised when she finally pulled away.

"Take those pants off now or so help me, Nikola..."

He scoffed.

"I'm not kidding."

She tried to push him off of her but the way she arched her back made him shiver, more content than ever to stay precisely where he was.

"If you don't get naked right this very minute I shall tie you to the headboard and make you regret it."

"Has anyone ever told you you need to be less pushy in bed?"

"Yes."

"Ever considered taking it under advisement?"

"No."

"Typical."

"Pants, Nikola."

"Impatient."

"Horny," she corrected, arching a brow. "And working on borrowed time. I said first light, remember?"

Nikola sighed, dropping his head to her shoulder and allowing her attempt to roll them over. She grinned down at him, once again straddling his hips before shuffling back, hands attacking his pants eagerly. He allowed her the move, lying back passively as she divested him of his pants and underwear in one swift movement.

It was only when her nails began raking up and down the inside of his upper thighs that he moved, grabbing her and hauling her up to his chest. He held her tightly, closing his eyes and ignoring her mewl of disapproval.

"Just... just give me a moment Helen. I..."

"What?"

She pushed off of his chest and look down at him, concern clouding her eyes and momentarily disrupting the lust that darkened her gaze.

"I'm trying very hard not to jump you right now," he admitted. "And this isn't exactly helping things."

She threw her head back, laughing freely and his gaze caught on the column of her throat.

"If I do this," she started, trailing a hand down his chest with a distinctly amused smirk, "will it make things even harder?"

He groaned.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Stop it now or I won't be responsible for my actions."

She merely chuckled at him.

"We have a time limit on this Nikola, why are you so determined to fight me?"

He groaned as her hand moved once more before rolling and pinning her to the bed.

"Because," he muttered, pressing his face into her cleavage, "I don't want to have to deal with not only your disappointment in the morning but a murderer who would like nothing more than another excuse to tear me into little pieces."

Her hand threaded through his hair as she responded.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because I'm taking advantage of you."

She chuckled once more but forced him up so that she could give him a messy kiss.

"And what if I want to be taken advantage of?"

He almost growled into the kiss, the words giving him no choice but to press his hips against hers. Her underwear was tiny, barely a scrap of silk covering her heat but still he hated them for the barrier they provided.

"You need to rest," he tried weakly one last time. He was so close to giving in.

"I need you Nikola."

The reply was breathless and half swallowed by his bruising kiss but it did things to Nikola's heart, making it pound erratically against his ribcage.

One hand cupped her cheek as the other skimmed down her side until it could slip into her underwear. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers stroked through her warmth, working her that bit higher despite the fact she probably didn't need it.

With one of her hands helping, he managed to tear her panties away and down her long legs quickly before pulling her onto his lap.

She looped her arms loosely around his neck and grinned, her centre brushing against his now painful erection with slow twists of her hips. His lips found purchase on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark just above the collar of where her shirt would normally fall. It was foolish and dangerous but if he was going to be so idiotic as to go through with this tonight, he wanted proof in the morning that she was, in some strange way, his.

She moaned her approval, one hand reaching back to unclasp her bra, the fabric sliding away before she tossed it off the bed, leaving Nikola with more skin than he knew what to do with. One hand came up to cup her breast, fingers brushing against her tightening nipple as she reached between them, stroking his length before rising up and positioning herself.

He pulled back, looking up into her eyes for a moment as he waited. She hesitated only briefly before sinking down, lips parting in silent sigh as she did so.

It took all his strength to not close his eyes or get lost in sensation, instead keeping focused solely on her. Reaching up with one hand he cupped her cheek, drawing her attention down to him once more. Her eyes were wide, filled with shock and he wondered if she had truly believed he'd allow her this night between them.

"Deep breath," he teased, nose brushing against hers. "I know I'm good but really, the awe will do things to my ego I'm sure you don't want."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes before shifting her hips ever so slightly. He was slightly ashamed to admit that he really did gasp at the movement, causing her to smirk evilly above him.

Bowing his head to her shoulder, Nikola proceeded to thrust up as slowly as he dared, holding her cheek with one hand as he wound the other arm around her waist. Her skin was like fire against his skin, his warm breath making it almost damp as they moved together slowly but surely. He didn't dare pick up the pace lest he explode like the terrified boy she made him feel like.

He was so caught up in how she felt, slick and hot and tight around him that it took a minute before he noticed how tight her hands were on his shoulders. She was clinging to him, almost desperately as she let him set the pace. For someone who had been so set on sex, he was taken aback by her passive attitude.

Pulling back he looked up, stilling his hips as he watched her face. Her eyes were guarded, something he wouldn't stand for.

"You're thinking of John," he whispered and her mouth opened in shock.

"H-How?"

"Because you look worried."

She didn't deny it so he kissed her.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he mumbled against her lips. She opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it again, leaning in to try and kiss him into confusion.

Nikola pulled back, she was going to talk.

"Tell me, Helen. What is it?"

"Just... just drop it, Nikola."

She rolled her hips in a very devious manner but he glared at her.

"I'm not letting this go regardless of how many times you do that," he threatened. "Tell me why you're upset."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not."

"It really is."

"Is not."

"Don't be childish."

"Don't be stubborn," he countered, caressing her back. "Now tell me."

She bit her lip and looked over his shoulder and he knew he'd cracked her.

"I was just... This could have been him."

Her words were so soft he barely heard her but on instinct he clutched her tighter.

"It's not. It's me. I'm here."

"I know," she sighed, caressing his cheek with a small smile. "But I just can't... I was so close. And I know I hurt him. I... I said things."

Anger bubbled in his gut knowing that John had been so close to having this but he fought the bile and urge to toss her back and screw her until she'd have no one but him.

"Do you wish he was here?" he asked evenly.

"What? No!" she cried. "Of course not Nikola!"

"Do you feel the overwhelming urge to run away and settle down and have babies with him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't! Nikola, what are you on about?"

"Do you intend to run off, allow him to break you once more and leave me to pick up the pieces only to be tossed from your life once again?"

She softened, kissing him gently.

"Never."

"And do you love me?"

She smiled, pressing her forehead against his.

"I'd rather not incriminate myself with such declarations," she murmured. He grinned, knowing that for now, it was the closest he'd get to the three words. Which was alright, he had her for now and, considering the future that may or may not play out, he took it with both hands.

"Well then," he said huskily, rolling them until she was pressed into the pillows. "May I suggest we stop talking about John and continue with this?"

The question was smothered with her gasp as he thrust into her.

"Oh yes, please," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed as he buried his face against the side of her neck.

It wasn't long before their sweaty bodies were slamming together, incoherent curses floating through the air between sloppy kisses.

Helen was clinging to him again, keeping his chest plastered to hers as she thrust up against him, lips trailing across his jaw.

"Niko, Niko, Niko," she chanted and he felt a telling pulse of pleasure surge through her body. As the first shudders of orgasm flooded her body, he watched, taking in everything from the way she almost choked on her breath to the flush that crept up her neck.

And then those crystal blue eyes locked on his and she smiled and he was done for, coming long and hard with little more than a singular, hard thrust.

He almost collapsed atop of her, his arms unable to bear the brunt of his weight.

"God," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Helen, I-I love you. You're... Amazing and wonderful and I know I'm babbling but we will find a way to save you, _I_ will find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do because, by God, I love you. And it's not just the post sex endorphins saying that. I do, I really do. Really. Really truly. Enough to take your place tomorrow. And it's not just about the city, I want to see it but you are sick. You can't go traipsing off and leave me here to babysit. Plus John will kill me-."

"Yeah, he probably will," she muttered softly, nuzzling his cheek. "I said your name."

"What?" he spluttered.

She sighed and shifted to hold him a little closer.

"I called him Nikola."

He paled then, he was certain of it.

"Oh God, he's so going to kill me. He's so going to kill me, Helen. I love you and all and if it was anyone else I'd have to laugh but he's going to kill me. You have to let me come with you now. Or at least go in your place. I'm healthy and strong and I know just as much about the city as you. You can stay here and placate John. Whilst locked safely in another room so he can't lay a filthy paw on you but let me go Helen, let me find the way to save you."

He paused, this stream of barely logical babble trailing away and he turned his head, about to ask Helen what the matter was only to realise she was asleep.

With him all but crushing her into the mattress.

And, he noticed with a smirk, they were still..._ intimately joined_.

Sighing softly, he shifted reluctantly until he could curl into her side. She whimpered in her sleep and followed him, arms tightening around his shoulders and he quickly found himself flat on his back with her sprawled across his chest.

Looking down he tucked a dark curl behind her ear. In truth, he'd have been happy enough just watching her all night but he could feel sleep calling and, with her warm body pressed to his, he couldn't fight the urge to sleep any longer.

As his eyes finally slid shut, Nikola smiled. This was the life.

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Nikola said as she began to stir. He had slept very briefly, waking the moment she'd rolled onto her side and away from him. He'd followed, curling up behind her and nuzzling into her hair but sleep had been impossible.

Instead he'd found peace in simply holding her, ignoring the fact that Helen almost never slept this deeply or soundly and focusing instead on the way her fingers interlaced with his.

"It's not morning," she mumbled sleepily, her face working its way into the pillow.

"No, but the sun will rise in an hour. I thought you might like the chance to get up before the others."

She groaned again and rolled over, eyes still screwed shut. Taking advantage of her sleep addled brain, Nikola leant in and kissed her soundly.

Her sweet little sigh as he pulled away was like music to his ears.

"Now _that's_ a way to wake up," she said, blinking sleepily.

"If you like that, wait until you get back. I'll show you the best possible way to wake up in the history of mornings."

She chuckled at his enthusiastic comment before shifting closer, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

For a moment they both stayed there, not talking or even thinking, simply enjoying the too brief moment.

"This is nice," she whispered after a second.

"It is."

"I think I could get used to it."

He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Plan on it, darling."

* * *

**Ta-da! Sorry for the wait. Got a little behind. You know it's bad when SHHAH has been updated before this fic! Anyway, nice and long and smutty and this finishes up the Vigilante rewrites. Next is Hollow Men which will be one short, sweet little chapter because Helen and Nikola are apart for the most of it. **

**Many hugs to those who've managed to stick with me on this one :) Love you all bucket loads!**

**xx **


	8. Hollow Men I

Nikola wanted to be sick, just standing in the same room as Adam made his heart yearn for talons and fangs once more. And not just for the immortality. The blasted cockroach deserved nothing more than a slow, painful, drawn out death. And he was more than willing to deliver.

If he had to stay one more second in there, he was certain the bile that was eating him from the inside out was going to spill over and result in splitting a few knuckles. Not that he was afraid of such violence, it was merely that it would take time to heal and Helen wouldn't be impressed with him.

This morning she'd left him with instructions to behave and, although he'd put on a decent show when they were in her office, he'd wanted so badly to pull her aside. They'd done the sentimental snogging back in her room before hurrying down to meet the others, agreeing that, until she returned it might be best to keep whatever it was between them quiet.

She'd been rather adorable when it had happened, eyes downcast and cheeks flushing as she stumbled over an explanation that involved about three versions of 'ahh' and a few hurried apologies. Part of him had been tempted to cut her off with another deep kiss before murmuring that he knew what she was talking about but the bigger, slightly evil part of him (which had too many connotations to ignore) let him sit back and watch as she fumbled with the words to describe their relationship.

He had kissed her afterwards though, pinning her to the door as she tried to make an escape. And again when they were in the elevators, leaving her giggling and flushed as she left him to travel back down to the labs.

Of course, he'd done his best to pout and call the children names but inside he'd been burning up a little. When John had finally teleported them away his heart had frozen and he'd switched to focusing his entire brain power on making sure he'd be able to bring her back alive somehow.

And then, of course, he had to deal with Adam.

He'd been calm at first, merely annoyed but then it grew and grew and grew and Nikola had wanted nothing more than to let John have at the little creep.

Straightening his waistcoat, Nikola tried not to sigh. Being stuck with tall, bald and highly likely to kill him was not an enjoyable experience. In fact he was amazed thaaa...

What was that old saying about jinxing himself?

Swallowing Nikola stopped dead, eyes focused on the thin, sharp blade Druitt was holding in one hand. The other man looked almost too composed, his eyes the only thing that gave him away. They were deadly, brimming with fury and disgust.

Step by step, John (or should he say Jack) closed the distance between them. When finally the distance was too little for Nikola, he tried to take a step back, lurching unsteadily as John's free hand came forward and fisted in the front of his shirt.

John twisted and Nikola slammed into the wall, body protesting as the mouldings dug into his back. Before he could flinch, cool steel was against his throat, pressing lightly into his jugular.

"You've been with her," Jack snarled, hot sticky breath fanning across Nikola's face as she pressed himself further into the wall.

He didn't response, unsure of what would allow him to live.

"You've sullied her," Jack continued. "You've made her dirty. I should spill your filthy blood, leave a message for her in it, let her see what her lover looks like inside."

Nikola didn't breath, holding as still as he could manage. John was physically much stronger than him and no amount of shoving or squirming would allow him safe passage.

"Shall I cut out your black, broken heart? Shall I show it to her? Shall I cut hers out too?"

Now that had Nikola moving, and very much against his will. Fighting John's grip, he tried to lash out, at least cause the man some damage. It didn't work, John using his physical advantage to pin Nikola even more firmly to the wall.

"You hurt her and I'll end you," Nikola spat, glaring at John.

"But you're hurting her," Jack snarled. "You and your filthy, dirty, perverted ways. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"John," he choked out. "See reason."

"What reason?" he parroted. "The reason she chose you? Because you poisoned her. You poisoned her with your filth."

"John!" he half shouted and the blade nicked his skin. He winced at the pain but tried again. "John, kill me later."

He saw the other man flinch at the words, clearly intrigued.

"Whatever animosity stands between you and I, John, it doesn't matter now. We have to help her. You can kill me later, just... just let me help you save her."

He gasped out the words, praying to any deity who would listen. There probably weren't any but perhaps he'd get really, really lucky.

John's face twitched and the blade cut into his skin just that little bit further. His blue eyes slid down Nikola's face to the bead of blood he knew would be pooling on the other man's weapon.

"Bigger picture," he whispered. "Bigger picture than you and me, old Johnny boy. Think about it. Do you think she'll let you walk around free if she comes home to see my remains splattered over the Persian rug? If she comes home at all?"

John snarled, Jack flashing through his features.

"And do you really think you'll be able to bring her home without me?" he added. "Long term, John, Jack, whoever you are, you need me."

For a moment Nikola was certain his life was over, the cold steel pressing into the soft skin of his neck just a fraction harder before it was released and Nikola crumpled to the floor.

John stepped back, glaring down at him as he wiped the blade clean on his trousers.

"You reek of her," he snarled, breathing deeply. "You reek of slut."

Nikola swallowed and fought the urge to smirk, bring a hand to his throat.

"Jealous much?"

He watched as John prickled in anger, eyes flashing dangerously before it all melted away.

And then he actually chuckled.

"Never. I had her first," the taller man said smugly, pride in his delusional accomplishment radiating from his every pore. With one last contemptuous look for Nikola, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

When he was certain John was out of earshot, Nikola smiled.

"Perhaps, but you never had her heart."

* * *

**This is the only chapter for Hollow Men, I didn't feel the need to add/change too much to it. Next up is when the real plot bending starts!**

**xx**


	9. Pax Romana I

They'd been gone for too long. Everyone, all of them, each blasted pain in his arse. Gone.

Adam and John had left hours ago, Helen and her team hours before that and it was just him. Well, him and the hairy one but he didn't really count. Honestly, Nikola was fairly sure Helen probably thought of him as a pet more than anything else.

But regardless, it was just him. Alone. Trying to deal with all these pesky heads who wanted things like money and advice and help. It was ridiculous. Why had he been left to deal with all this? He wasn't exactly qualified for the task. Especially considering the fact that his mind was entirely consumed with irrational, unshakeable fear.

They'd sent teams to investigate, every system they had was dedicated to scanning and rescanning and probing every single place Nikola could think to probe or scan.

He was going to find her come hell or high water.

Letting out a shaky breath he collapsed back into the chair across from her desk, unwilling to sit in her seat.

"You could have left some kind of contingency plan," he grumbled, glaring accusingly at her empty seat.

"I mean, honestly, how do you expect me not to blow this place up?"

He sighed and took a deep swig from his glass of wine.

"Or you could have let me go instead. I'd have done anything you asked if you'd let me go."

The wine was delightful but, he decided, didn't make up for the lack of company. And nor did it help with his racing heart.

"Of course, I'd have loved to see it with you, like when we used to cavort about new places." He smiled. "Like Egypt. God, you were so beautiful then. All fresh faced and inquiring but you never failed to slap away my hands as we huddled for warmth. I damn near proposed just to see if you'd let me into your bed."

Nikola chuckled but the sound dried up as he took in her still empty chair. Growling softly, he kicked the edge of the desk and stood, stalking away with wine glass in hand.

She wasn't here, reminiscing about the good old days, she wasn't sharing a bottle of wine with him. She was in Hollow Earth with the most ragtag team he'd ever seen, being tailed by not one but two maniacs who had rather homicidal tendencies.

Suddenly a fresh bout of fear clenched his heart. John. And Helen. In Hollow Earth. Together. It had been barely a day since their almost encounter that Helen had tearfully relayed to him. What if John took advantage of her? What if they didn't find a cure for her sickness? What if...

What if Helen thought he hadn't followed because he didn't care enough to risk his life for her?

It was stupid and childish and he knew Helen better than that but still the fear clawed at him.

Setting the now empty wine glass on a nearby table with care, Nikola took a deep breath.

If he couldn't bring her back, he'd get ready for one hell of a homecoming.

* * *

**Short, yes but this episode was hard to really get into for me. Not a huge fan of it, I suppose. Anyway, next chapter is also a bit short (not as short as this) but after that will be the final and, I hope, much larger chapter full of cuddles and smexies.**

**xx**


	10. Pax Romana II

**Sorry for the delay, got caught up with proper assignments and such. Next updates should be quicker 'cause I decided to split the last chapter (the one after this) into two so you get two doses of smut instead. Thanks for sticking with this despite my... laziness...**

**xx**

* * *

Helen worked to calm the shaking in her limbs. Ever since she'd been cured of the radiation sickness, a certain, niggling thought began to appear in her mind more and more.

These were an advanced people, they obviously had a far better understanding of human physiology than she did. And, by the looks of it, they had means of prolonging a life to rival even her own potential longevity.

And Helen was helping them. Yes, part of it was to provide mutual benefits but surely they wouldn't turn her down. Ranna wouldn't turn her down. Would she?

The two had formed something of a friendship in the short time they'd known each other. Or, at the very least, Helen felt she'd found something of a kindred spirit in the other woman. Plus, Ranna seemed strangely fond of Helen's father too, a fact Helen decided counted in her favour. After all, even though Gregory wasn't _overly_ fond of Nikola, or he hadn't been overly fond of Nikola, he would be able to acknowledge that Nikola made her happy and possibly fight for her cause.

Maybe.

Perhaps she could use the argument that it would give her a better chance to study the Praxian sciences. Or even the line that Nikola shouldn't be denied that which Gregory had been granted access. The thought had merit, it wasn't a difficult thread to follow but Helen doubted that it would go over well with Nikola or Gregory.

Nikola would, of course fight it. Anything that didn't restore him to his full vampiric glory was bound to come up against much criticism, she was sure. But she couldn't lose him, she absolutely refused to lose him now, after all this time. If she as to live forever, she needed to have him by her side whether as a lover or as a friend. He knew her, he knew where she had been and, to an extent, what she was capable of. He was her friend, her best friend and now her only friend.

And, if she was honest, he was more than that too. Their few moments together had been fleeting and somewhat hurried but she knew all that she needed. Nikola was, for all his flighty tendencies, a very solid man in so much as he wouldn't leave her now.

Part of her felt incredibly silly even thinking it but it was true. Nikola was steady when push came to shove and, barring any unforseen circumstances of catastrophic proportions, he would stay with her.

"Dr. Magnus?"

The thought of him staying was somewhat intoxicating. He was intoxicating, really. Under all the bravado was a man Helen always felt privileged to know. His intelligence was unsurpassed and he had a heart of gold. Nothing anyone said would be able to convince her that he didn't care. Even when it came to Henry and William, he cared, probably more than he'd have liked.

"Dr. Magnus?!"

With Henry, he pushed out of admiration for the younger mans skills and William... Well, the animosity wasn't one sided but Helen knew that the snark was nothing more than a defence mechanism. She'd often wondered if Nikola perhaps saw her protégé as a threat. Now, considering the recent developments in their relationship, he might ease up on the poor guy.

Helen almost chuckled. Probably not. Though she was fairly certain she could sway him on the subject if she really wanted.

"Helen!"

It was only when Ranna's hand wrapped around Helen's arm that she snapped out of the little daze she'd sunken into. The other woman pulled Helen back harshly, frowning deeply.

"Is everything alright?" she asked harshly, eyes narrowing. Helen swallowed and nodded.

"I'm a little fatigued, I'm afraid," she said with a tight smile. Ranna narrowed her eyes again and pursed her lips but, to her credit, she didn't say anything, instead continuing down the rocky corridor.

"We'll have to put on the helmets soon," Ranna said, tapping at her tablet. "The carbon monoxide levels are much higher than I'd anticipated."

Helen nodded mutely but didn't speak. Part of her was ashamed to have been caught with her mind so far removed from the task at hand but part of her was yearning to ask the question that danced on the tip of your tongue.

"How old are you, Ranna?" she asked cautiously. The other woman looked up, surprised before a careful mask fell back in place.

"Old enough."

"Older than my father?"

Ranna narrowed her eyes.

"I hardly see why this is-"

"It's not natural, is it?"

Silence fell as the other woman regarded Helen coldly.

"No. Not for humans."

And with that she started walking again, carefully fitting her helmet in silence. Helen followed suit, making sure both it and the personal shield were working. A tiny bead of guilt started niggling away in Helen's mind. She should push further. She had to, for Nikola's sake. She'd never know if she didn't ask...

"How is it achieved?"

Ranna stopped again and rounded on Helen, giving her an expectant look.

"Is it a serum? Or does it have something to do with foetal growth? Or is it something you build up over time?"

Ranna blinked in disbelief before her expression darkened.

"That information is classified. You are here for a specific purpose and will not be privy to our technologies, understand?" Ranna said coolly, only a slight edge colouring her voice. Helen frowned but bit her tongue. Ranna, seemingly happy with the reaction, turned and continued to navigate her way through the increasingly hot tunnels.

Helen followed quickly but the thought rattling through her brain didn't disappear.

They continued on for several minutes in silence, Ranna occasionally remarking on some spike in the atmospheric levels but it was all strictly professional. Although she understood she had crossed a line, Helen still felt compelled to push the line. The worst Ranna would do is snap and, despite her power in this world, Helen was certain that her bark was far worse than her bite. Plus there was something to be said for standing up to the other woman. If they were going to have any kind of relationship, professional or otherwise, Helen needed to make sure the other woman understood that Helen did not back down from a fight.

"His name is Nikola," she said firmly, proud that her voice did not waver as her convictions did.

Ranna stopped again.

"He was immortal but it... it was taken from him not long ago."

At that, her guide turned. Helen breathed a sigh of relief at the glimmer of curiosity in the other woman's eye.

"How is that possible?"

Helen almost pulled a face. She couldn't explain Nikola's vampiric origins to a Praxian, it would hardly commend her to the cause.

"He was an abnormal only through accidental genetic manipulation. It was an accident," she said, hoping it would smooth over the more tenuous issues.

Ranna didn't seem completely sold on the idea but she didn't speak which Helen took as a good sign.

"He's very... very dear to me," she continued softly, aware that the flush in her cheeks had little to do with the heat in the tunnels. "I cannot lose him. Not again."

She took a deep breath, hoping this often cold woman would understand.

"I was wondering, perhaps, if there was any way..." she trailed off, uncertain she could keep the wobble from her voice any longer.

"No," Ranna snapped. "That would be a misuse of our technology. He is a surface dweller, Helen. It's bad enough that we supplied the treatment to your condition but to unnaturally prolong the life of one who lives above ground... no."

"Surely you cou-."

"No," Ranna said once more. "It is unthinkable. I'm... I'm sorry." She seemed to choke out the last words, much to Helen's surprise. Disappointment shot through her in thick stabs, her heart aching painfully as the image of Nikola's death flashed before her eyes.

For a moment, Ranna simply stared at Helen, an unfamiliar expression on her face but before Helen could even think to question in, the radio crackled to life.

"Helen? Ranna?" Gregory's voice called. "Are you two all right? Your life signs have stopped moving."

"We're fine, father," Helen replied. "We're picking up again now."

There was a pause and Helen knew her father was probably eyeing the comms with suspicion.

"You're not far now," he said finally. "Maybe five minutes walk."

"All right, we'll contact you once we've located Kanaan," Ranna cut in.

"Be safe," came Gregory's last reply and both women turned back to their corridor, soldiering on.

* * *

"We've much to learn from you," Helen said sincerely, smiling at Ranna, pleased to note that Ranna was smiling back

"We've much to learn from each other," the other woman corrected and Helen felt her heart swell. Though she hadn't solicited a promise to continue communicating, Helen felt certain that Ranna would be their ally in such debates, something she felt immensely indebted to the woman for.

With one last smile, Helen turned to leave only to have Ranna reach forward and grab her wrist. Frowning, Helen cocked her head.

Silently, Ranna stepped in closer and released Helen's arm before her hand dove into the folds of her top. After a second of fumbling that brought an uncomfortable smile to Ranna's normally steely face, she produced a tiny metal container shaped like a tear drop.

"Distil it," she said softly, voice so hushed Helen had to strain to properly hear her. "In a saline solution. Seal it and leave it for about six of your hours in perfect darkness, then inject."

The cool metal was pressed into Helen's palm quickly and a fleeting smile danced across the other woman's lips before she stepped back, cool mask in place once again.

Still stunned, Helen backed out of the room, trying to find the words to convey her thanks.

As the doors slammed shut behind her, Helen glanced down at the little tear drop in her palm, unable to believe the gift she had been given.


	11. Pax Romana III

Nikola was pacing the room when she finally found him. She'd half expected him to greet them at the front door but, in all the time she'd spent debriefing the other Head's, unpacking her gear and simply getting settled back into the Sanctuary, she hadn't seen him. She'd come across subtle signs that he was here; a bottle of wine on her desk was something of a dead giveaway but other than that it was like he had disappeared.

Instead of sulking about it as she wanted though, Helen had bucked up, filed some paper work and essentially held herself together. There'd been a brief spat when Will tried to insist she return to the infirmary but a blood test had shut him up nicely, leaving Helen to her work.

The tiny silver tear drop was now nestled against Helen's skin, safely tucked into her bra. It wasn't ideal but when she hadn't had the foresight to pick an outfit with pocket she was left with little choice.

It had taken only three hours for her to give up on paper work though. It was barely even 7pm when she decided to head back to her rooms but happening across her empty, cold and rather foreboding bed, she'd turned on her heel in less than a second.

In the minute and a half it took her to make the trip to Nikola's quarters, she'd talked herself in and out of a thousand different plans of attack. Should she kiss him? Should she slap him for letting John and Adam go? Should she thank him for not going with them? Or should she lead with the tear drop filled with something that could potentially save him?

She'd knocked once, paused for a heartbeat and then pushed open the heavy door only to have any and every word dry up on her tongue.

He was wearing a suit, charcoal and fitted but his hair wasn't its usual artful mess. Obviously he'd been running his hands through it time and time again. His eyes were huge as he regarded her, pausing in the line he'd been tracking across the room. He was so shocked not even a glimmer of a smile made its way to his lips.

But it wasn't that that stopped Helen in her tracks, it was his room itself, decorated beyond recognition.

Every surface was covered in candles. Fat ones, small ones, tall tapered numbers that belonged in silver candlestick holders, even a few Helen recognised as the ones she kept beside her bed. But, more than that, there were flowers everywhere.

"Uh, hi?" Nikola said, cutting into her appraisal of what had been his room.

"What is this?"

"A gesture," he muttered, eyes darkening. "One which, I'm not ashamed to admit, I didn't think through."

Helen swallowed and nodded mutely, not quite putting everything together. It was so... romantic. Romantic and Nikola didn't _go_ together in her mind, despite the few moments they'd shared over their longs loves that could possibly fit beneath the title of 'romantic'.

"Just... just go," Nikola said, sounding pained. "I mean, I... I'll talk to you in the morning, Helen."

"No," she said quickly, the word slipping out before she could stop it. "No, I..."

"Look, it was a dumb idea, all right?" he said, almost blushing. "You don't need to stand around and watch my discomfort."

"Oh."

For a moment, Helen was paralysed. Nikola stood before her, head bowed, hands shoved hastily into pockets with a dark look on his face. He was embarrassed.

A choked little laugh slipped through her lips and Nikola's head snapped up.

"Out," he half snarled. "Just get out."

"No, Nikola," she said with a smile, stepping towards him. "No, I'm not laughing at you.'"

He scoffed angrily and turned away, stalking towards the window.

"Oh Niko," she said, shaking her head. "Don't be so..."

"So what?" he snapped, shoulder hunched.

"Don't be such a child," she said, half chuckling once more. "I'm fine, we're both fine."

He didn't turn back to her and Helen sighed.

"Nikola, come back here."

"Oh just leave me be," he drawled. "I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Probably," she allowed. "But I'm here, aren't I?"

Slowly Nikola turned back to her, his face unreadable and Helen's confidence drained away. Suddenly her limbs were leaden, she was stuck in place, just watching him watch her. Her heart was in her throat, cutting off the words she knew she should be saying.

He was... And she was...

They weren't good at this. Despite the evening they'd spent together before she'd left, she didn't know what to say. And, apparently, Nikola didn't either. She wanted so badly to step towards him, to let the awkwardness fall away until there was nothing left but them and the comfort she knew she could take from him.

More than that, there was so much to say, so much she wanted to tell him about Praxis. No doubt he knew she was cured and possibly the fact that they'd found her father but... but... but for the first time in a long, long time, Helen wanted to tell him everything. Not since John had she felt that kind of compulsion. She wanted Nikola to know every detail and she wanted to know the same of what he'd done while she had been gone.

"Nikola," she whispered, a tiny smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "I have something for you."

His eyebrows quirked at her words and Helen's smile solidified. Quickly, and working hard to not think about what he'd make of her hand between her breasts, she pulled out the metal tear drop, holding it out to Nikola.

He stepped forward slowly and took the vial from her, inspecting it cautiously.

"It's to... It will... I mean..."

He looked up at her, his face filled with curiosity and her trilling heart steadied a little.

"It ought to help with your longevity," she finally said.

Nikola continued to stare at the tear drop for a long moment, giving Helen's heart just enough time to begin beating at an alarming pace.

"How does it work?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know."

"But it will?"

"I can't see why not."

He looked up at her uncertain tone and frowned.

"There wasn't time to explain more than the essentials," she said with a small smile.

He nodded, turned it about in his fingers and smiled softly.

"I hate to think how much this cost you," he said cheekily, stepping that bit closer.

"Oh, just a little dignity," she said, giving him a coy smile. "I'm fairly sure Ranna thinks I'm some love starved teen."

"I do have that effect on women," Nikola allowed with a grin.

"Am I going to have to trawl through your emails to weed out any threats?" Helen asked.

"Never," he said, suddenly perfectly honest. "I can promise you that."

Swallowing, Helen felt her body begin to tremble as she realised just how close he was to her.

Suddenly they were back at the beginning again, both paralysed by awkwardness. Helen could feel the heat from his body through the many layers of her clothes and his suit. Her body was swaying towards him too and all of a sudden she need to feel him again.

As if reading her mind, his hands found their way to her hips, one curving gently around to tug her closer. She could feel the small vial against her hip, pressed into her by his hand but the breath fanning across her cheek took precedence.

Her hands came up to his shoulders, fingers shaking as she moved into him.

They were like nervous teens, unsure and unsteady but all of a sudden he was on her, probably fed up at her lack of action.

She couldn't help the moan that slipped through her lips the second they were on his. Nor could she help the way her arms tightened around his neck in an effort to keep him close. And, it seemed, Nikola didn't mind in the slightest. He was holding her tightly as they kissed, both hands digging into her hips as if to anchor her.

For what seemed like the shortest eternity ever, the simply kissed, clinging to each other and barely attempting to stifle the moans they were both letting loose. Even when air became absolutely necessary to continued existence, they just barely pulled apart, Helen's arms still holding Nikola firmly to her.

"Love you," he whispered, panting against her cheek for a second. "I love you," he said again before darting back in to swallow whatever response she might have come up with with another bruising kiss.

This time, Helen barely kept up. He was so hot and too much and not enough and she needed so much more. Only when the soft plink of metal hitting the ground made it to her ears did she even think of what else they ought to be doing. Nikola, though, was totally oblivious, his hands mapping glorious paths over her body as he kissed her very, very thoroughly.

"Nikola," she murmured into his lips.

"Mmm?"

"The vial," she gasped, clutching him closer. "We have to..."

"Mmm."

And for a few moments, there were no more coherent words.

"The vial!" Helen finally cried, pulling away from Nikola as best she could. His grip was tight and she was very reluctant to give it up considering the way her body was now humming in request for other, more naked activities.

"Later," Nikola whined.

"No, it needs six hours," Helen said, sounding much more firm than she felt. "Please, let's just do it now."

Nikola sighed heavily but didn't release her fully, instead swooping down to grab the metal tear drop from beside their feet before tugging Helen once more into his arms.

"What do we do?"

"Saline," she said, suddenly breathy. "Six hours, complete darkness."

"There's saline in my emergency pack in the bathroom," Nikola said, eyes lighting up as he dragged Helen towards the bathroom.

She chuckled at his enthusiasm but extricated herself from his grip when they made it into the room. Almost immediately, Nikola was on hands and knees, searching cupboard beneath the washbasin until he emerged victorious, medical supply kit held aloft.

It was the work of only a few moments to have a glass ready and it took only a minimum of fumbling for them to decide the vial was supposed to be dropped in whole.

For almost one whole second they watched the metal fizzle and dissolve in the solution before Nikola took Helen by the hand and dashed from the room. He shut the door firmly and, after a second, grabbed a discarded towel and covered the small gap at the bottom.

"Perfect darkness," he said, sounding proud.

"Good work, Dobby," Helen teased, laughing freely when he grabbed her by the waist and growled.

"Nasty woman," he muttered, nuzzling her neck. "Stop being mean and let me undress you."

"Undress me?" she echoed, working for a lofty tone.

He pulled back.

"Please?" he asked in such a soft, aching tone that Helen began to wonder how she'd denied him anything through the years.

"Romantic seduction later," she agreed, leaning in to kiss him. Nikola hummed happily against her lips and they began to stumble towards his oversized bed.

Carefully, Nikola pushed her back until she sprawled across the cover, bouncing slightly. Before she could blink, he was on her, hands flying across her outfit with blistering speed until he had her arching her back as they shimmied down her skirt. He kissed a trail back up her leg, pressing a lingering kiss to each hipbone and Helen silently congratulated herself on the fact that she wasn't wearing hose.

Wrenching off her top, Helen propped herself up, threading a hand through Nikola's hair in an attempt to bring him high enough to kiss. He, unsurprisingly, came willingly, kissing her hungrily as his hands traced patterns over her bare skin.

"Nikola," she murmured, eyes slipping closed as he lowered her back to the bed, his body covering hers.

"Right here," he replied softly, barely pulling back enough to let the words out. Something about the gentle reassurance made Helen shiver against him, her body going limp at his assault.

But then he was pulling back, breathing heavily as he stared down at her. He was kneeling between her legs, hands balled on his thighs as he shook his head slightly.

"We shouldn't," he breathed. "You just got back... we should... we should..."

"There will be time for that later," Helen said, blinking lazily. With some effort she managed to sit up, reaching out to smooth down his hair.

"But-."

"Nikola, just shut up."

He smiled softly at her and shifted closer, cradling the back of her head with one hand.

"I missed you," he said, voice thick. "It felt like an age."

"You should have seen it," Helen replied. "Honestly Nikola, it was... _God_, the technology alone is enough to keep us both busy for a century. I felt like... like... like a child. We know nothing, _nothing_, Nikola. We're children compared to them."

He smiled indulgently, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek.

"And the city, it's just beautiful. I've never seen anything like it in all my life. It was exactly like the map only... bigger, better, more unbelievable. We have to find a way to go back one day, I just... the things we could do with all that technolog-."

The kiss that cut her off was not hungry or blistering but had such a sweetness to it that Helen felt tears prick the back of her eyelids. For a moment, neither moved, lips locked but perfectly still. It was as if he stole her breath.

With a barely audible hum, Nikola pulled back, smiling.

"You're beautiful when you're enthralled."

"You're not naked enough," she half growled back. Grabbing his shoulders, Helen spun them, pressing him into the bed as she littered his neck with small kisses and nips that left Nikola moaning beneath her.

He loved her, he loved her, he loved her. The realisation rang out in her mind with such perfect clarity that Helen could think of nothing else to do but tear at his pants with both hands. The belt came away easily and the button popped with a minimum of fuss but the zip seemed significantly more complex and she had to stop torturing his neck to look down at her hands.

Nikola chuckled and made an attempt to help but she swatted him away, sitting up properly on his thighs.

She cried out in triumph as the zip gave way before tracing the bulge she found with her fingertips. Nikola moaned again at her treatment of him, his hands freezing where they were working at removing his shirt.

With a little smile, Helen shifted, forcing one of her hands beneath the dark red boxers and Nikola gasped.

"Tease," he said, narrowing his eyes. Helen merely smiled sweetly.

She should have seen it coming, really. He wasn't one to let her have the upper hand for too long, especially given the circumstances but she was not even remotely prepared to have him toss her to the side bodily, straddling her hips.

"You should know better than to try and best me," he said tauntingly as she struggled beneath him.

With another grin, he quickly tore off his vest, dress shirt and undershirt (she was going to have to talk to him about wearing fewer layers) before leaning down to capture her lips once again.

And in that second everything changed. Gone was the playful wrestling, replaced by heady desire. His pants disappeared quickly, as did the matching bra and panties she wore and soon enough they were wrapped around each other, hands discovering bare skin eagerly.

She moaned, back arching as Nikola's lips slipped from her own to her neck and she threaded a hand through his hair once more. A thumb rubbed across her nipple and she gasped, legs shifting to wrap securely around his waist tightly. Her mind was hazy as he continued to kiss a path from her neck, down over her collar bone to the underside of one breast, ignoring her nipple as his fingers continued to toy with the other.

He was muttering endearments against her skin, she could feel the words against her skin more than she could hear them but it didn't matter. Just as it didn't matter that her own were being caught up by her breathless gasps as he found another, more sensitive spot.

By the time his lips finally found her nipple, a wave of something akin to relief flooded through Helen. His teeth scrapped against the sensitive flesh lightly, making her shriek softly. It was more sensation than she was used to, even taking their recent couplings into account.

This time, there was more purpose behind his actions. Each touch was loaded with meaning that shuddered through her, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Even the way he rested on hand on her ribs, holding her in place, seemed to be more than before.

He made her feel like something precious.

"Nikola," she mumbled, back arched. "Nikola, come kiss me."

He looked up at her from where he lay, chin resting in the valley between her breasts, a smile playing on his lips but it was not the daring grin he usually sported. He looked sincere and beautiful and all of a sudden, so very young. It had been the thing that first struck Helen when they were younger, back at Oxford. Six years wasn't much, even back then but she had felt ridiculously old when in Nikola's company. For all his bravado, there was something so very boyish about him.

When he moved up to kiss her, Helen rolled them slowly until she was straddling his waist. Nikola didn't seem to mind, his hands still caressing and teasing her. One hand even slipped between her thighs, fingers trembling against her heat as a shaky thumb pressed against her clit. Helen moaned into the kiss, the rock of her hips against his hand beyond her control. Nikola seemed to gain confidence at her reaction, his hands becoming more bold as their kiss deepened.

And for all she wanted to keep kissing him, Helen needed more, unwilling to let it end like this.

Leaning back, she shifted, taking his cock in her hand, stroking him gently with her own trembling fingers. Her eyes were trained to his face, taking in his every reaction. His gaze was unwavering, their eyes glued together as she continued to touch him.

Biting her lip, Helen shimmied forwards again, moving up onto her knees until she was poised over him. Nikola's eyes went very wide all of a sudden and Helen watched as he swallowed. Lowering her hips, Helen teased herself with his hardness, head falling back as a shiver rippled through her body.

"Please," Nikola ground out, voice hoarse.

Helen's entire body clenched in anticipation at his plea and slowly as she dared, she sunk down onto him.

Their mingled moans rang through the air as they began to move tentatively. Nikola's hands found purchase on her hips, fingers digging in as he ground up into her.

"Helen," he gasped. "Helen, I..."

"I know," she whimpered, pleasure already beginning to shoot up her spine.

"No," he panted. "I... I was supposed to be... to be making love... to... to you."

She froze at his words, breathing heavily as she stared down at him.

"What?"

"Stupid idea," he said, sounding a little less strained now that she'd stopped moving. "As you were."

Helen chuckled but didn't move.

"What did you mean?"

With a groan, Nikola sat up, making Helen gasp at the change of angle inside her.

"I meant," he said darkly, nipping at her neck, "that this was supposed to be about me and my gesture."

"I'm all right with this," Helen murmured, squirming against him. Nikola groaned again, his brow furrowing before he rolled them until Helen lay on her back.

"Cheeky bugger," she huffed.

"You love it," he countered, pulling out just enough to make her miss him before thrusting back in hard and fast.

"Sometimes," Helen allowed through gritted teeth.

Nikola chuckled and kissed her as their bodies began to move. Helen was almost frantic, hips thrusting almost violently up against his but Nikola seemed to have found some kind of self control. He was pinning her with one arm, his hips thrusting almost lazily into her as he dotted the occasional lazy kiss to her face, neck, chest.

"Niko," Helen moaned.

"Helen. Just... just let me..."

Throwing her head back in frustration, Helen gritted her teeth. She was so close, her entire body was on edge and all she need was for him to... for him to...

"Look at me," he whispered softly, finger tips brushing against her cheek. "Look at me."

His tone was so gentle Helen had no choice but to follow his direction. He was smiling softly down at her, a faint sheen of sweat on his chest, the only outward sign to her that he wasn't perfectly calm at this moment. His darker than usual eyes hinted at it too but his gaze held such tenderness that the lust was harder to see.

"My pagan goddess," he murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear. Carefully he reached over and grabbed a flower from the bedside table, slipping it into her hair before leaning in to kiss the very tip of her nose.

"I'm no goddess," Helen said with a small smile.

"Queen of the Fairies, then," he offered indulgently, eyes sparkling with a mischief she recognised. It was the very same mischief she'd seen when he first called her by that name. "My Titania," he continued. "Queen of my heart."

"Did you really love me back then?" she asked softly, moving that bit closer to him. Now that they were still, Helen could feel her body heat leaching away.

"Yes," he answered without pause. "It was... different but I know I loved you. Did you love me?"

"I'd like to think so," she said after a beat. "I'd like to think I'm just incredibly dense and it took this long to figure it out but I think it was... different, like you said."

"And now you are mine," he said darkly, capturing her lips in a kiss that quickly turned frenzied. For all his earlier control, Nikola was now just as hungry as she was. Their bodies slammed together, barely keeping a proper pace as Helen began to again feel the spikes of pleasure up her spine.

"Nikola," she whispered, clutching him that bit closer as he moved a hand between them, brushing against the sweat dampened skin of her abdomen to press against her clit. Mouth open in a wordless cry of pleasure, Helen felt herself fall apart in his arms, her body arching and twisting beneath his. It was all she could do to remember to breathe as the pleasure swamped her and it was only Nikola's continued thrusts that helped her keep any concept of time as she came down, still shuddering and mewling helplessly.

Nikola grunted above her but didn't relent in his pace, jaw strained as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast. His aim was almost unnatural, each thrust hitting the exact right spot so that, sooner than she expected, Helen felt the pleasure begin to rise again.

"Nikola, oh _god_, Nikola," she cried, pleasure bordering on pain. She was so close.

She felt Nikola go rigid against her, a dark, guttural grown reverberating through their joined bodies before he slumped over her with one last sloppy thrust.

"Love you," he muttered against her neck. " 'nd 'm sorry."

"What?" she asked, panting as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You were... and I..."

She chuckled softly.

"It was as good for me as it was for you," she assured him, shaking her head. Nikola groaned and pulled up, glaring at her.

"You know what I mean," he said, narrowing his eyes. Slowly and with a little wincing, he shifted, pulling out of her and Helen was unprepared for the sweet torture the sensation was. Her body was still tingling.

Nikola shifted to lie beside her, one hand on her stomach to keep her from rolling towards him.

"Just lay back," he whispered seductively in her ear and the hand on her stomach slowly began to trail lower and lower until she was spreading her legs for his questing fingers.

She gasped as he gently worked her into a near frenzy, not that it took much work. His lips found purchase on her breast, lavishing attention on first one and then the other nipple.

"Nikola!" she moaned, twisting her head to the side. "Love you," she told him before biting her lip, hips lifting from the mattress as she came long and hard around three beautiful fingers.

"Why is it that I have to drive you to screaming climax to get you to confess your love for me?" Nikola asked after a moment, cuddling into her side.

"You don't," Helen answered throatily, playing with his hair. "It's just a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"How so?"

"You get proof and I get... well, you know."

"Prude," he teased, poking her side until she batted away his hand. "Does that mean you'll say it without me having to make you come?"

"Possibly," she allowed. "Also, I didn't scream."

"Did too. And say it."

"Say what?"

"Tell me you love me."

"But you already know I do," she said sweetly, enjoying his frustrated groan.

"That's not the point, you know."

"Well, I'm certain you just came up with a sure fire way to get what you desire," Helen mused.

"Already?" he asked, incredulous.

"Perhaps not," she allowed, wincing as she shifted onto her side. "I'm rather tired."

"Then sleep," he said, instantly switching to tender mode. He held her close to his chest, stroking her hair soothingly and, in seconds, Helen was close to drifting off.

"Nikola?" she murmured sleepily. "I love you."

"I know, darling. I know."

* * *

**No, I didn't proof read and for that I apologise but it's late and I owe everyone a chapter of this. I hope the length makes up for the delay/shorter ones before.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**xx**


	12. Pax Romana IV

When Helen awoke to a pair of lips against her collar bone, her initial reaction was to reach for her gun but when a hand caught hers long before she could wrap her fingers around cold metal, she opened her eyes and rethought the course of action.

"Don't shoot," Nikola whispered, nipping his way towards her neck. "I can promise this will become far less enjoyable if I have to deal with a gaping wound."

Helen merely groaned, shifting beneath his hands until his lips were sliding across her cheek.

"Ew," she croaked, pushing him away. "Morning breath."

"It's not morning," Nikola tried, sliding up behind her.

"Yet you still have the breath."

"You're very horrible when I wake you up with the promise of sex."

"I'm tired," she said with a yawn. "Just... let me sleep, please?"

"While I'd love the chance to watch you sleep, we have a date."

"Later."

"Now is later," he said, one finger tracing her cheekbone. "Six hours later to be exact."

She bolted upright at that.

"Oh. Really? Are you sure?"

"Certain," he said simply, eyes drifting down from her face to where the sheet was pooling around her hips before skating back up to somewhere in between. "Just as I am certain that I no longer care."

His hands closed around her waist firmly, rolling them until she was straddling his waist.

"This is better," he said with a lazy grin, reaching a hand up to pull her down for a kiss but Helen put her hands on his chest and pushed up.

"Halitosis is not a sure-fire way to turn me on," she told him sternly, using one hand to haul her matted hair out of her eyes.

"We don't have to kiss?" Nikola suggested darkly, placing his hands on her hips before slowly dragging them up her sides.

Helen rolled her eyes and captured his hands before they could make their way to her bare breasts.

"Later," she promised, bring his hands to her lips and kissing the knuckles gently. "Let us get this done before we worry about morning etiquette."

Nikola almost pouted but made no protest when she slid from the bed, stretching as she went.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked casually, rolling onto his side and propping up his head with a hand. "It isn't some elaborate trap?"

"I trust Ranna," Helen said as she shrugged into her silk robe.

"Ranna?" Nikola echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Another discussion for later," she assured him before offering a hand. Nikola moved slowly but deliberately, allowing her ample chance to stare as he climbed from the bed. And she did stare. He was beautiful, all long and lean with the kinds of muscles Helen wanted to test out properly. She'd seen him naked before but this time it was so... different. He was unashamed of his state and she was unashamed of seeing him like this. The candle light from before was gone, now replaced by the sheen of the moon as it streamed through the windows and it made him look other-worldly, like some fantastic creature who had materialised to do wicked things with her during the night.

It made her ache to be closer to him again, lest he slip out the window and leave her all alone.

"Later is not my friend," he said darkly and Helen licked her lips. Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure, once we get to later, all animosity will be forgotten," she promised, toeing away the towel from the bottom of the bathroom door before they opened the door.

Nikola followed her eagerly, coming to wrap his arms around her waist as she stood before the vanity where their solution was supposedly ready. The saline solution was no longer clear, the vial having turned it a brilliant blue.

"The colour of your eyes," Nikola whispered, nuzzling against her cheek. "So, what do we do with it?"

"Got a needle?" Helen asked, turning slightly in his embrace. The feel of his erection against her arse was more than a little distracting, if she was honest.

He smirked, obviously coming up with some ridiculous innuendo she ought to shoot down but, before he could say anything, she pressed a hand to his lips. He narrowed his eyes at her but stepped back as she pushed at him. He even managed to wait patiently as she went rifling through the emergency kit they'd used earlier for the saline.

Only when she straightened and placed the needle on the bench did he take her by the waist again.

"You are a trying woman," he said. "And shall be the death of me."

"The death of your snark is not the same as the death of you," Helen said with a smirk. "Your innuendo is more trying than I can ever explain."

"But now I've seen you naked, _properly_ naked, how do you expect me to ever keep it in check?"

"You are such a drama queen," Helen said with a sigh, fighting out of his grip. "And your breath still smells."

Nikola followed her as she moved towards the bench again but she shrugged him off.

"Run a bath," she said over her shoulder. "And light a candle or two."

"Yes ma'am," Nikola replied saucily, turning on the faucet before disappearing from the room and giving Helen a few seconds to try and calm herself.

She felt like a child around him, a school girl who wore a blush every time she even looked at the boy she was sweet on only this was so much worse. She couldn't stop thinking about his hands on her skin, the taste of his sweat on her lips, the way he muttered if she shifted her hips just so. It was all... overwhelming.

"I come bearing candle," he announced grandly, re-entering the bathroom with a flourish. He set the small candles around the palatial bathtub Helen had never actually shared with anyone before and she watched as he carefully lit each one. And still he was perfectly nude.

Biting her lip, Helen flicked her gaze back to the syringe she was preparing and tried to concentrate. With only a minimum of fumbling hands and shaking fingers, she had the syringe filled and ready to go. She tapped it lightly to get rid of the last of the air bubbles.

The water in the tub was slowly starting to rise, steaming softly as Nikola tested the water with his fingers. He fiddled with the taps for a moment before turning towards Helen, perched on the edge of the bath.

"Is it to my lady's liking?" he asked cockily.

"Oh would you just get in the bath already?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You first."

"Please, Nikola?"

"It's not fair," he half whined. "Why don't I get to see you naked and all wet?"

"Who says you won't?" she asked, unable to help herself. She watched as a grin spread across Nikola's face before he shifted and lowered himself into the tub. Helen knelt by the side for a moment, waiting for the water to rise that little bit higher before she leaned over and turned the water off.

"This is divine," Nikola said softly, voice echoing in the silence as he reclined and looked at Helen through heavy eyelids. "I can think of only one way in which it could be improved. Care to join me?"

Helen chuckled and reached into the hot water for his hand.

"In a moment, I promise. But first, we have to ensure that neither you or your innuendo dies."

His eyes snapped open at that but he allowed her to draw his arm from the bath.

"Are you sure about this?"

Helen looked up, startled at the tumultuous note in his voice.

"No," she answered honestly. "But I don't think there is any other way to... to..."

"To what?" he asked softly, fingers curling around hers. Helen looked down at their hands and smiled.

"To keep you with me for the rest of my life," she finished, not looking up. Nikola made a soft humming noise before the water sloshed and his free hand was cupping her face.

"Nothing, would give me greater pleasure, than to be by your side from now until the end of eternity" he said softly, eyes shining in the candle light. And then, bad breath and all, he was kissing her so sweetly that Helen felt her heart trill out a funny tune. Their lips lingered against one another's for a moment after the kiss opened, both unwilling to open their eyes but the gentle weight of the syringe in Helen's hand brought her back to reality.

Slowly, eyes trained on his arm, Helen brought the needle up, placing the tip against the crook of his arm.

"This is all very familiar," he said softly. At that she looked up.

"The start of another journey," she told him with a small smile. And then, with her heart in her throat, Helen pressed the needle into his skin and released the fluid.

It took half a second for Nikola to react. He gasped softly, eyes flying wide open as he sat bolt upright in the bath. Tossing the empty syringe across the room, Helen tore her robe away before slipping into the bath behind him, arms wrapped around his waist as she pulled him back against her chest.

"Just breathe," she said softly, feeling his racing heartbeat against hers. "In and out, Nikola. I've got you."

His entire body tensed as his arms began to shake, a strangled moan slipping from his lips. Helen's heart was beating almost as erratically as his as she held him firmly, continuing to whisper soft noises of encouragement against his shoulder. One of his arms flew up to land across hers, his grip ferocious.

"Helen," he choked out, body now jerking against hers. "Helen, don't... don't let go."

"Never," she promised, placing a palm flat against his stomach. "Never. I'm here."

* * *

The next hour passed in a blur for Helen. Nikola alternated between moaning and gasping, back arching before he slumped back into her arms before once again violently thrashing. Bit by bit though, the fits became less and less violent until, with a whimper, Nikola fell back against her chest for the last time.

She soothed his brow gently, stroking at his cheek before reaching over to add more hot water to the bath.

Nikola moaned at the fresh stream of water, rolling onto his side to avoid it.

"Thas... thas nasty," he breathed. "Not 'gain, please."

"Not if I can help it," Helen promised with a weak chuckle. The worse of it was over now and all that was left was to see what had actually happened to him.

"Thanks, though," he said, voice a little stronger. "Didn't hurt you?"

"No, of course not," she said, tightening her grip on him. An elbow to the ribs was a small price to pay to have him alive and in her arms.

Slowly, Nikola pushed himself over until he was looking Helen in the face. He looked exhausted, dark shadows under his still beautiful eyes aging him.

"Suddenly," he said, raising one startlingly steady hand to brush her cheek, "I feel rather inclined to make love to my wife."

Helen couldn't help but laugh as she pushed him to sit upright, following easily.

"Don't tell me there's another woman you haven't told me of?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She's a stunning brunette. Legs to die for and a heart of gold, I think you'll have met her before."

"And what will you introduce me to her as?" Helen teased, willing to play the game.

He paused, cocking his head.

"I don't know, I think it'd be a rather uncomfortable conversation," he admitted. "We'd both have to be beyond crazy for it to work. I really don't talk to myself all that often and I'd hope you don't either."

"I'm not your wife, Nikola," she reminded him, shaking her head. "Just because I yell at you and we don't have much sex..."

"But we said vows!" he replied. Helen arched an eyebrow. "I promised to stay with you until the end of eternity."

"That doesn't count," she said, shaking her head.

"It does to me," Nikola said adamantly. "I meant every word of it. And I mean a whole lot more. Like the honouring and treasuring thing. And the sickness bit too."

Helen tried to laugh off but there was something about his words that made her heart seize up and think it wasn't all nonsense.

"How are you feeling?" she asked suddenly, trying to navigate to safer waters.

"Fit as a fiddle," he confirmed. "Trust me, I'm as surprised as you but there is one little thing that I know would help me feel on top of the world again."

He grabbed her by the waist at that, pulling her towards him with a slosh as she giggled.

"Nikola!" she cried in alarm, half-heartedly fighting him off.

"Please?" he asked softly. "Please let me make love to my wife?"

She shuddered at his words, back arching as his lips found purchase on her throat.

"Not here," she managed to gasp out.

"Why not?"

"Sex in the bath is never as fun as it sounds," she whispered back. "And I think it's about to overflow."

Nikola shifted her so that he could hold her with one hand while the other moved to the tap.

"Better?"

"We still aren't having sex in the water."

Nikola sighed before standing, pulling Helen to her feet with him. The cold night air played havoc with her senses as it rolled across her wet body but Nikola's body pressed against her provided more warmth than the bath ever could.

"A-are you sure you feel all right?" Helen tried, her logical brain putting up something that she supposed was meant to be a fight.

"Shut up and let me ravish you," Nikola said as he swept her from the bathtub. Together, with hands and legs entangled, they somehow managed to make it across the bedroom to fall down onto his bed.

Helen crawled backwards on the bed as Nikola followed, neither caring about the water no doubt soaking through his sheets. As he covered her body with his, Helen could focus on nothing more than the way he managed to use his entire body to set hers on fire with arousal.

His hands skimmed down her curves, teasing and pinching before coming to a stop between her legs. One single swipe around her clit had Helen crying out for him, hips leaping up to meet his hand properly.

"Now, Nikola," she cried, nails digging into his shoulders.

He didn't need telling twice.

One hand cupping her cheek, the other on her hip, Nikola brought himself forward. Helen's hand wrapped around his cock eagerly, stroking him roughly for a second before she guiding him to her centre. They both shuddered as he brushed against her but, by mutual consensus, it wasn't enough.

"My wife," Nikola breathed before he plunged into her in one, smooth movement. Helen opened her mouth in silent scream, her body already alarmingly close to orgasm. As Nikola began to move, she realised he was just as close.

"Nikola," she moaned. There was something she had to tell him, something important but as his cock moved hard and fast inside her, all her thoughts became incoherent. All that mattered was the friction, the heat, the punishing pace that was getting faster and faster and faster until Helen's vision swam, her body exploding in pleasure.

Nikola was merely seconds behind her, slumping over her sweaty body with a soft groan while she was still trying to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "My husband."

Nikola groaned again but this time Helen felt his cock begin to harden inside her. Apparently Praxian men were gifted more than just longevity of life...

"Say that again" he whispered hoarsely, pulling himself up to rest on his elbows.

"Say what?"

"What you called me."

Helen smiled up at him and, despite the exhaustion that had swept through her, rolled her hips.

"Make me," she whispered darkly, shivering as Nikola's face darkened with lust.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**And with that, we are finished! Next up is Awakening which won't be too far away, I'm 4000 words into it**

**Hugs to those who've stuck with me on this rather epic and long-winded journey, can't believe I finally finished the Hollow Earth Arc! I thought it'd never end!**

**xx**


End file.
